Akatsuki's Fallen Angel
by stormgreywolf
Summary: The Akatsuki has recruited a new member. Being a former Anbu and one of the strongest of his village, the ninja is a valuable asset to the group. Not just that, but he's also going to become an important person to the only girl of the organization. (OC x Konan) (OP OC) M rated for sexual content, blood, possible gore. SMALL HIATUS
1. Welcome!

**Hey everyone. This is a story I got from a quiz I took. I wanted to switch a lot of things up and here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

It was quiet in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. The mountains surrounding the area where silent and it seemed almost peaceful. Almost. It was too quiet. No sounds or traces of really any life form in the mountains. No one really seemed to notice, not even the patrol units who covered the areas day after day.

Four shadows moved from the mountains to the bottom of a large staircase at the base of the village. They were cloaked in black hoodies. The one in the back looked around and scanned the area before glancing back at the other three and nodded. They reciprocated the action before the four split off into four separate directions. One jumped up the stairs and appeared at the top where a small back alley passage way awaited them. The figure made their way to the end of the alley where he entered a bustling street with merchants and civilians alike. Ninja walked along side them, all in pairs of two's and three's, sporting the forehead protected with their countries symbol on it. The hooded figure blended into the crowd as they made their way deeper into the city.

It wasn't long before they reached their destination where they split from the crowd and ducked into a back alley way, away from all eyes. They pulled their hand up to their ear and pressed a talk button on an earpiece.

"In position," they said. Their voice was masculine and carried an emotionless tone. It wasn't long after he spoke that a small beep was heard and a voice returned.

"In position as well." This one was also masculine but was deeper, it too emotionless. There were a few moments before the next beep came.

"Now, in position," a third voice came. This one was feminine and, like the first two, emotionless. There was one last beep, not long after the second.

"You're all clear. Proceed," the last voice said. It was masculine, in between the first and second, yet powerful in its own way. The first figure pulled his hand before looking above him where there was an air vent, just over his head. He climbed up and pulled off the cage easily before squeezing his way in.

 **"Transformation Jutsu,"** he said softly. There was a puff of smoke for a few moments before it cleared, revealing a spider instead of the mysterious male. It began to crawl through the bangs, searching through openings in the shaft, searching for a room.

Slowly and carefully it looked through every opening on many floors until it reached the fourth floor, where if found what it was looking for. Quickly, it scurried out and dropped to the floor before another puff of smoke enveloped it and the hooded man from before appeared once it cleared. The room was filled with shelves of scrolls and books, the room practically being a mini library. Quickly and quietly the man began to look around the room, looking through scroll after scroll and book after book until he saw what he was searching for. He grabbed a scroll that read _"Battle Plans: Hidden Leaf Village"._ The man took it and placed it in a pouch that was strapped to his thigh.

Just as he was about to transform again, the door busted open to reveal two Cloud ninja. It was quick as the hooded man threw down a smoke pellet, blinding the guards. It took a moment to clear and when it did the mysterious man was gone.

"Go warn the Raikage and gather as many for the recovery of the scroll," one told the other. The second nodded quickly before he **Body Flickered** out the room.

They didn't have time to track him as by then, the man was in the crowd, heading back to where he originally arrived. He silently slipped into the alley way and walked down the stairs.

As he reached the bottom the three shadow figures from earlier arrived in front of him. He pulled out the scroll from earlier, two of the hooded figures pulling out similar ones each. The last figure then looked up and around before he tensed.

"We've got enemies in pursuit," he warned. His voice matched the fourth from earlier.

"How many?" Asked the first. The fourth scanned the area rapidly.

"I see at least twenty five for now but it could grow," he stated. The three looked towards the first who had a hand to his chin. After a couple seconds he looked back at the group.

"Its best we back out now. We have what we came for and we can't risk losing these scrolls." The other three nodded before they quickly escaped back towards the surrounding mountains.

It wasn't long with the pace the team was moving before they reached a forest. It didn't stop the pursuit team from the village as they began to gain speed on them. The fourth member in the back glanced back.

"We're not going to escape," he said aloud yet calm. The other three glanced back and nodded. The first held up a fist before landing on a lower branch from which they were traveling.

"What do you suggest we do Soar?" The second and biggest one asked, the voice masculine. He removed his hood, revealing a man in his late twenties, early thirties. He had short cut, jagged, orange hair, his eyes a dark brown. His skin was fairly tanned and he was chiseled in a few places.

The now named leader, Soar, looked between all of his comrades. All eyes were on him as he thought.

"We all have the ability to face the oncoming threat. We stand and fight." The three tensed slightly but it was the forth who rose his voice.

"That's suicide. They would keep coming until they retrieve those scrolls and our heads." The hood fell off his face, revealing a man in his late teens. He had long dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail by a white band. He wore a headband, the signature Konoha Village emblem engraved in it. The thing that stood out the most were his pupiless, white eyes, the signature look of the Hyuuga clan of the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

"Shinji, its our best chance at getting out of here. Options are very slim here," Sora argued back. The Hyuuga narrowed his eyes but kept his emotionless mask.

"There still has to be another way," he seethed through his teeth. Soar narrowed his eyes at him. Shinji always disliked his plans when he knew it could work.

"Sensei, there must be another way," came the final voice of the group. The smallest figure of the group removed their hood, revealing a girl no more than nineteen years old. She had long, jagged, snow white hair and purple eyes with fair skin that complemented her features in every way. Soar thinned his lips at the girl before he finally removed his hood to show the dark look in his eyes. The young man was fairly handsome, looking about mid twenties with short choppy hair, the front bangs long, covering his eyes right eye. His skin was slightly pale, matching his left eye that was a crimson red. He looked into her worried violet hues before he straightened his face.

At that moment Soar's fingers twitched, the enemy entering into his sensing range. They were moving fast but the team still had some time to do something. He clenched his fist as multiple scenarios ran through his head and they either ended in all of them dead or the scrolls taken. After a few more minutes, he sighed and looked up towards his team. He had one idea but it was questionable on if it would succeed.

"We set enough traps to lower the numbers. A few to snare the enemy forcing them to slow down, clear?" The three exchanged glances before finally nodding.

It took a few minutes and soon the traps were set in a kilometer radius. The group was soon on their way again through the forest. Soar narrowed his eyes as he sensed them growing closer to the traps. It wasn't even long before the first explosion was heard and screams echoed through the forest. For a few moments the screams filled the ears of the leaf shinobi and explosions carried through the entire forest. It went silent after a few more moments and it made Sora skeptical. Shinji looked back and his eyes widened.

"What is it?" Soar asked, sensing his distress.

"The numbers grew drastically! We have about forty six after us now!" Soar sighed before flipping, quickly, down to a lower branch.

"Sensei," the girl shouted down. Soar didn't look up towards them, keeping his eyes in the direction the ninja were coming from.

"Chubiki, I want you to get Shinji and Azula back to the village. Go!" Not even a second after, Shinji was in front of him.

"I'm not leaving, Soar." This was the final straw at this point. The teacher grabbed Shinji by the neck and slammed him against the body of the tree. He showed an angered and absolutely dark look in his eye. Shinji has been pushing Soar since the day he was assigned his sensei, and this was the straw that broke the camels back.

"Can you not argue with me for once?!" He seethed. His eyes bore into the Hyuuga's, who was too stunned to speak." Our objective is to return with the scrolls, doesn't say we all need to be there. Do as I say and get moving, I'll be right behind you." The brunette was too stunned to notice Soar give him the scroll. It took him a few seconds to gain himself and when he finally did he took off without a word.

Soar sighed before he turned back to the oncoming group of shinobi's. They were a few minutes off but he had to make a stand or fail the entire mission. He began going through quick hand signs until he stopped on tiger.

 **'Fire Style: Annihilation Jutsu.'** Soar inhaled greatly before breathing out a plume of fire, covering a fifty yard span and reaching as high as the trees could go. The fire burned intensely as the bloody screams sounded through the forest. It however didn't stop the ninjas as they surrounded Soar, a few going on to chase down the others.

Soar grit his teeth as he looked around to see about ten ninja.

"Come quietly and we won't harm you," one ninja said. Soar stood there a moment before he disappeared from their sights. He reappeared behind one of them where he kicked them in the side of the head before moving on to the next. He jabbed at two of them and chopped a few others on the neck. He continued to move faster than they could follow and attack before they noticed.

The last one cowered in fear at the strength Soar possessed. The leaf ninja stepped slowly to the cloud ninja who brought out a kunai. He was shaking and the fear in his eyes only met Soar's cold and emotionless eye. Not a hint of sorrow or pity, only the dark that would soon consume the cloud ninja.

"You wouldn't kill me...I...I can give you money, whatever you want," he pleaded. Soar sighed before stepping forward and driving his hand through the man's heart.

"Senseless killing isn't my forte but if I have to for the success of the mission, I will without hesitation." The man fell, dead before he even hit the ground. Soar sensed the forces chasing down his team, he had to be quick. He formed a cross sign with his fingers.

 **"Shadow Clone Jutsu."** With that, nine copies of Soar appeared." Pursue and eliminate the cloud ninja chasing down Chubiki, Shinji, and Azula." The clones nodded before all ten disappeared in a flash.

They were quick to chase them down, the cloud ninja in sight with about eleven or twelve left. The original Soar pulled a katana from a hidden sheath in his cloak. It was long and slender,the blade black as the night sky, matching the hilt. Once Soar was above the first ninja he began to rapidly spin and his blade sliced through the ninja's back, who screamed in surprise and agony. The clones soon did the same to their respective ninjas before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

One was left and he looked back with surprise at his squadrons disappearance. All he saw was Soar closing in fast. The cloud ninja quickly fumbled with a kunai, hurrying to attach a paper bomb to it. Soar was getting closer and it only increased the the ninja's fear. It wasn't long before he finally got it attached and he chucked it forward...towards Shinji. Soar's eyes went wide. Everything went silent, even when the explosion occurred, only silence. It stayed that way for a few seconds and Soar couldn't process anything at that moment. The emotions...the emotions...Kin...

He blacked out for what seemed like seconds. There was nothing for those few moments and he couldn't remember anything if he really tried. Slowly he opened his eyes, light filling them, making him squint slightly.

It was just the sun...wait, sun, this deep in the forest?

Soar sat up and his eyes went wide at what he saw. The large trees that surrounded the area were uprooted and fallen, some with large cuts through them and others with full slices. The ground covered with craters, ranging in sizes from small ones, to ones that bodies could be buried in. The grass was no longer alive, or even there for that matter, and the shreds that was, was now black and charred.

Soar noticed something was warm and wet against his hand. He turned and brought his hand up to his face to see it red. It was blood. Soar looked down towards the puddle to see the ninja from earlier. His body was brutally scared and bruised with small scratches to gashes, his head completely blown off, leaving only the fraction of his lower jaw which hung by a few ligaments. In his chest was a javelin shaped, white spear. The spear wasn't normal though, it was covered in a white fire, almost like the spear was made of fire. Soar could feel the intensity of the heat but it didn't burn him. He slowly stood, staggering a bit, before he stared at the spear. Slowly he went to grab it, inching his hand closer.

"S-sensei..." Came a voice. Soar turned and his eyes widened.

"Shinji!" Soar sprinted over and slid to the Hyuuga. His body had second and third degree burns, his right leg blown off. He held a hand over his side which was covered in blood. Cuts were over his body and his face was bruised, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His headband was gone revealing a deep gash over his forehead.

Soar couldn't keep his emotional facade as tears were now streaming down his face.

"Damnit. This is all my fault." Shinji chuckled which confused Soar.

"You're taking all...the credit again," he said, wheezing in between the sentence." It was my...ignorance...you were a great sensei...but I couldn't see that..."

"Shinji, don't say things like you're about to die," Soar said with a strained voice.

"Heh heh...im not going to make it...I've lost too much...too much blood." Shinji had his eyes shut in pain, his breathing slowing and deepening.

"Shinji, this can't happen again...not like Kin!"

"Kin's still alive...I won't be for long. You must go on and...complete the mission..." With that, Shinji handed Soar the same scroll. It was slight burned but still intact. Soar only saw as Shinji's breathing slowed to a stop and his body finally fell limp in his arms. Soar growled as the tears flowing. He held back, barely able to contain himself as he stood, his fist clenched tight. He packed away the scroll before continuing back to Konoha, to the Village Hidden in the Leaf's.

-XOXOXOX-

"Soar, words cannot describe the disappointment that we've witnessed," came a voice. Soar was in the Hokage's office back in the Hidden Leaf Village. In front of him were three figures: Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hiashi Hyuugu, and Danzo Shimura. The voice was from Danzo Shimura. He was a fairly old man who had bandages covering the right side of his face, an X shaped scar on his chin. He wore black and white robes and held a cane in his hand.

" _Disappointed?!_ One of my clan members is dead!" Hiashi shouted. He was the youngest of the three but still showed age. He had long black hair that reached mid back and the signature white eyes. He wore a white robe with a blue obi and a dull brown haori. He looked enraged. His raged filled eyes stared back into Soar's who had no sign of emotions. This only seemed to infuriate the Hyuuga more. The Third Hokage rose his hand, stopping any thoughts that the clan leader might have had. The Third was a elderly man with wrinkles and a few liver spots on his left cheek. He wore his usual Hokage attire that consisted of a red kimono with a white obi and haori. He had his hat on the table as he silently looked at the shinobi in front of him. It was silent for a few moments before the Hokage opened his mouth for the first time.

"Do you have anything to say, Soar?" He asked. He then smiled slightly and it sort of eased Soar's tension. The young man kept his mask as he replied.

"Nothing, except that I completed the task and protected my team to the best of my ability. And this fault will not happen again." Sarutobi nodded.

"Soar, as an Anbu Black Ops, you should execute all missions with no faults," Danzo stated dryly. The Third turned towards the man.

"Danzo, you and Hiashi are no longer needed. You may return to your original duties. Both men gave the young Anbu one last hard gaze before heading to the door. Once it finally closed Sarutobi spoke again.

"I apologize for their actions Kirito," he said. He used Soar's actual name which made his eye widened slightly. It took a few seconds before it returned to its original emotionless state.

"I'd prefer to stay as Soar, Lord Third. Kirito died when I joined the Anbu," he replied with a bow.

"That is fine, Soar. But I must pacify Danzo and Hiashi and I deeply apologize."

Soar rose a hand to catch the Hokage's attention.

"It is not your fault Hokage-sama." The Hokage simply smiled again.

"Either way." His face turned dead serious." I have a mission for you, only you." Sora nodded.

"What is it Hokage-sama?"

-XOXOXOX-

Soar was making his way home while the sun was setting. After today he felt exhausted and just needed rest. As he was turning down a street a boy with blonde hair and whiskers passed him. Soar couldn't tell his age as he zoomed around the corner, smiling and giggling mischievously. Soar stood there a few more minutes before continuing back down the road.

He got home where he opened the door and walked inside. The Anbu lived in a simple one bed, one bath, apartment where he had a small living room and kitchen as well as a television that sat on a small table, a coffee table between a black couch and the TV.

Soar sat on the couch and laid his head back, sighing as he relaxed. After a few moments, he then opened his eyes, his hair having slide from his face, looking up at the blank ceiling.

"Head to the Village Hidden in the Stones and gather intel on their relationship with the Village Hidden in the Clouds. And it's only me," he whispered to himself quietly. The shinobi stood as he made his way to the bathroom and hopped into the shower.

He took a quick wash down before heading to the kitchen in black pants only, grabbing a quick cup of ramen. It wasn't his favorite but it was all he had.

 _'I should really go shopping,"_ he thought as the water was heated and he poured it into the cup.

There was a knock at the door and he walked over, sensing who it was and opening it. At the door was Anko Mitarashi. She had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair violet and styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wears her usual attire consisting of a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. Over this was a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam and a pocket on each side, a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and pale grey shin guards. In addition to the typical forehead protector she also wore a small pendant that looks like a snake fang and a wrist watch.

"Hmm, what is it Mitarashi-san?" He asked. The young kunoichi looked at him with an annoyed look.

"I told you, call me Anko-chan," she said. Soar kept a blank look and Anko sighed." Can I come in?" She asked. The young man shrugged and stepped aside, allowing her inside. She walked in and sat on the couch, Soar grabbing his ramen and chopsticks, starting to eat with a slurp.

"Ew, you actually eat that. Ramen is disgusting." Soar looked at the cup before shrugging again and continuing to eat.

"Its the only thing I have at the moment and its not that terrible really," he said matter-of-factly. Anko just stuck her tongue out disgusted.

"You should buy dango, its much better." She smiled her usual smile. Soar closed his eyes and sighed.

 _'Its only because that's all you eat.'_ He thought.

"But I heard you're going to Village Hidden in the Stones tomorrow." Soar looked up towards her to see her eyes lowered in a serious and conflicted gaze.

"I am." He said simply. Anko grit her teeth.

"Yeah, but alone? That's too dangerous, you'll get killed. What is that old fart thinking?!" She was standing up with her arms spread wide. Soar thinned his lips, placing his cup down.

"I'm the best man for the job Anko. Hokage-sama only wants me on this mission with my abilities. There's not much I could do at this point." Anko walked forward and clasped her hands on his shoulders. The look in her eyes surprised Soar as they were so serious.

"There's rumors that the Akatsuki are in that area. We can't lose a powerful Anbu like you Kirito. Sarutobi knows of your...other forms...you shouldn't go."

"Soar. My name is Soar now," he replied quickly with narrowed eyes. Anko looked into his eyes with a pleading look. He was unwavering in the argument. His eyes softened as he relaxed the tension in his body." I'm sorry Anko. Its my duty to serve the Hokage. This is what he requires and its what I shall do."

Anko was on the verge of tears before she let him go and ran out the door, an audible slam echoing through the entire apartment.

Soar only looked at the door for a few minutes before taking his cup and heading to his room. It wasn't long after he finished his cup and went to bed.

-XOXOX- _Time Skip_ -XOXOX-

Sora had just entered the Village of Stones, seemingly unnoticed. It had been a few days since he left Konoha and he left swiftly and quietly before anyone could attempt to stop him. The Third Hokage gave him plenty of time with the mission but with Danzo and Hiashi at his side now Soar didn't want any part with the Leaf. Inside he felt upset and absolutely pissed. He knew he did wrong but Danzo, mainly, was overboard. Soar understood Hiashi for losing a clan member, but Danzo, throughout all of Soar's training, he was a huge thorn in his side, and now Hiashi was caught in the middle.

Soar was dressed in a black v-neck shirt with black pants and sandals. He wore dark shin guards with black, steel-plate gloves. He had a black trench coat with white lining, a hood over his head, the only thing seen from it being his glowing red eye. His katana was by his side, carefully hidden, at the ready if need be.

He slid into a tea shop in the outer part of the village where he ordered simple Jasmine tea and sat near the entrance of the shop. He took a few sips, every now and then glancing around. Soar had to keep his sensing ability low, the lack of natural energy in the village only blurring if he tried. Soar sighed as he clenched his cup. He had a plan for gathering the intel but it was getting in unnoticed at this point. The relationship with the Tsuchikage and Raikage was rocky, no pun intended, but those two would aid each other if if meant crushing Konoha. Soar had to get in and out without getting caught and with such a large time span, he could take his time if he wanted.

Soar took a deep breath and exhaled, feeling slightly exhausted.

"This village...its always the lack of nature here that makes it hard to sense people..." Just as he said that two figures stepped into the tea shop, both sporting black cloaks with red clouds on them. One was short and hunched over, looking to drag themselves on the ground with a long metallic scorpion tail behind them. The second was taller and had long blonde hair that reached just past their neck. They both wore straw hats with tassels, making it difficult for Sora to read their faces but the slight movement of the ornaments made it clear that they were watching him. Soar knew he had to get out and wait till his tracks went cold before proceeding with the mission. If the Akatsuki were watching him all the way out here in the Village Hidden in Stones, they've been tracking him for quite some time.

The Leaf shinobi quickly left in a **Body Flicker** , escaping back outside towards the edge of the village. Almost as soon as he passed the entrance gate, the two figures appeared down the path.

"What do you want?" Soar asked in a calm voice. Inwardly the young man was trying to think of a plan but he didn't know of the enemy yet. The hunched over Akatsuki didn't respond but the cackling of the tail behind them gave Soar his response. The taller one slid their hand into a pouch on their side before holding it behind his back. Any one else wouldn't have really noticed but Soar was use to noticing slight hand movement. The question now was what they would pull out.

They threw their hand forward, a small clay style figure flying towards him. A puff of smoke enveloped it before a large clay bird appeared, shooting straight for him. Soar blinked slightly, trying to keep himself in check and calm.

"Art...is an **explosion**!" The blonde yelled forming half a ram sign. That same moment the large bird exploded forcing Soar to back up. It wasn't a second later that the metallic scorpion tail flew through the smoke straight towards Soar. The leaf shinobi was quick and pulled his katana, blocking the attack, noticing a purple liquid drip from it.

 _'Poison?'_ Soar thought.

He landed to the ground and flipped once to regain himself. The smoke fully cleared to show the two members still there. They weren't taking him serious as they could've easily capitalized on him. That was good, it gave him time to think and devise a plan.

"He survived the first attack. Seems leader was right about him, un," the blonde said with a grin.

"It doesn't matter, I just want this done as soon as possible, I hate keeping people waiting," the other said. Both were males by the sound of their voice. Soar kept his blank face as he was going to multiple situations...but all of them were failures, except one.

 _'Damn. Looks like I'll have to use_ that _mode...'_ He cursed inwardly. Soar stood and held his katana between his hands as he formed the tiger hand seal.

 **"Chakra Release: Beast Mode First Stage."** He whispered. He felt his chakra level increase as well as his strength and speed. The growing power began to seep from his body in a black cloud before solidifying into two black wings on his back, forming into transparent black feathers. They spread, having a wing span of about twelve feet and they slowly darkened to a solid pitch black. Soar helped up his katana, encasing it in a blue flame. He took a slow breath as the ground below his feet began to crack.

"Sasori, it seems he's gotten serious, un," the blonde stated. The shorter man, Sasori, grew tense as he looked at the leaf shinobi's growing strength. It didn't take a sensory ninja to see this.

"Watch it, Deidara," he warned." His chakra level rose and I don't think that's all that has risen." Deidara snorted at this, over confident in his ability. Soar would attack him first, being the easiest target. He charged, disappearing from their eyes, kicking up dust and earth. Deidara's eyes widened as a second later, a blade was inches from his throat. He slowly glanced down, his eyes meeting Soar's. The fear looking into the dark, blank crimson orb. The only thing that stopped the leaf shinobi was Sasori's tail, wrapped firmly around his waist.

"I told you, you idiot," the hunched man growled. Deidara backed away, sighing slightly. He regained himself before looking at the shorter man gratefully.

"Saved me again, Sasori my man, un." Soar sighed as he pulled back, releasing his chakra mode. He wasn't fearful, just disappointed.

"What do you want?" He repeated himself with a more demanding tone. Deidara was the one to respond, placing a ha d to his hip.

"Simple, we want you to join the Akatsuki, un." Soar kept an emotionless look in his eyes. Join the Akatsuki? What of the Leaf though?

In that instant moment, Danzo and Hiashi flashed in his mind and it truly upset him. But then there was Sarutobi. Soar seemed slightly conflicted but with the predicament he was in, he really couldn't argue. An idea quickly popped in his head. He nodded slightly, confusing the two rogue ninjas.

"Fine, I'll join."

Deidara grinned as another clay piece dropped from his hand and in a puff of white smoke a giant bird, bigger than the last, appeared. Sasori only grunted as he released his captive and dragged his way on the bird, Soar following after. Deidara then hopped on front and the bird took off, heading in the direction of the Village Hidden in the Rain.

 **Few. Longest chapter I've ever done. Hope you enjoyed.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	2. Meet the Group

**Next installment of this story. I hope you all enjoy.**

Deidara carefully landed the clay bird and hopped off, Sasori dragging himself soon after. Soar made his way off and walked over towards the two Akatsuki members. They turned to him before Deidara placed a hand to his hip.

"We're reaching our hideout, so we'll need to put you to sleep. Wouldn't want you escaping and blabbing to everyone of our location, right, un," the blonde explained. Soar simply nodded as he tilted his head to the side. Deidara walked forward and placed a senbon in the Anbu's neck, effectively knocking him out. The Anbu's vision faded before he fell unconscious.

-XOXOXOX-

Soar slowly began to wake up, his neck sore from where the senbon was inserted. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. He looked up and around, taking in the scene around him. He was in a room, the windows barred, a large wooden door, and the only thing inside being a bed and table. Soar sighed as he shifted his legs out the bed and stretched, yawning.

"Best to see what's going on," he said tiredly. He stood and checked the door, it surprisingly being left unlocked." Hmm...not really much of a prison," he stated quietly. He opened the door and checked the hallway. After seeing it was clear, he began to walk down the empty hallway. It took a few turns and backtracking but after a while he found an exit. He stepped out into the light, standing just at the opening as he took in the new sights.

Buildings, as high as Soar ever saw stood tall, looking to reach the sky. Surprisingly enough, the sun still found a way through the shielding buildings, lighting up the area. It wasn't that great with nature at all, the metal towers surrounding the area and going on for several kilometers, way past where he could see. Soar blinked as he rubbed the back of his head, releasing a long overdue sigh.

 _'This isn't really that easy to escape from. Its like a maze,'_ he thought. He then heard rustling from a bush nearby...how there was a bush, he didn't know. Out from it stepped a man with an Akatsuki cloak and an orange mask that swirled into a hole that allowed him to see from his right eye.

"Hi!" He greeted in a bright cheerful tone. He bounded over to Soar and draped an arm over his shoulder." Welcome to the Akatsuki! I'm Tobi, so lets be friends, kay?"

Soar narrowed his eyes. He was too friendly and nice. Probably a facade to keep suspicion off him so he could plot beneath the surface. Soar made a mental note to keep his mind on this guy.

An explosion sounded off to Soar's right. He turned to see Deidara backing up with his left hand held outwards, clay projectiles flying from it, exploding as they hit just about any solid object. Soar narrowed his eyes to see he was fighting Sasori. The short man surprisingly had a kick in his step as he was dodging the attacks expertly. A few times he was seen jabbing his tail or opening his mouth where a few poison needles flew from. Soar had a knack for senseless fighting. It was something the corps taught him. Only to kill when necessary to avoid making too big a scene.

"Interesting. But they really shouldn't be fighting," Soar said as he began to walk over towards them. Tobi began to panic as he waved his arms frantically.

"You shouldn't intervene in Sasori-dono and Deidara-dono's battles, you'll get hurt!" He warned. Soar looked back with a fake but convincing smile.

"I'll be fine. They aren't a threat to me." Tobi cocked his head in a pause of confusion as Soar continued to the two.

Sasori and Deidara were too caught up in their dispute to notice how close Soar was getting.

"You're wrong!" Deidara exclaimed." Art is when you have a burst of beauty for a brief moment so that when it fades you can reminisce in its glory!" Sasori grunted as he jabbed at the blonde who only dodged the attack and threw a clay doll of some sort. It exploded but Sasori continued his attacks.

"Art is when you turn human bodies into puppets and enjoy the time and hard work you put into the object." Soar caught this and rose his brows slightly.

 _'He uses puppets, which is what I assume he's wearing. That's a very important note.'_ Just as he finished his quick thought the two looked to be charging one another, attacks at the ready. The Leaf Anbu moved quickly right as the two met in an explosion of fire and dust. Tobi who watched quietly began to freak out, running back and forth.

"Ahh! The new guy, Sasori-dono and Deidara-dono are...are...huh?" Tobi stopped mid stride and fell on his face, picking himself up quickly to see the dust settling. As it did, it revealed Sasori and Deidara in Soar's hands, the ninja having both of them by their necks and off the ground.

"I'm only going to say this once," the Anbu started, a hard gaze shifting between the two." Senseless fighting is an idiotic waste of time. You two do it again and I'll turn you inside out." He then dropped the two and stared at them a bit longer before he made his way back towards Tobi. The two rogue ninjas only grit their teeth at how easily the newest member stopped their dispute.

"S-Soar-san, that was amazing!" Tobi shouted as he met him.

"Its no big deal. My old team use to be the same so I..." He froze as the image of his team entered his mind. His eyes fell as his face fell slightly.

 _'Shinji...Kin...'_

"Hmm? Something wrong?" Tobi asked. Soar blinked away his sadness and gave Tobi another false smile.

"Not at all, just getting rid of some final thoughts."

"Fuck you Kakuzu. I need to find a damn sacrifice immediately!" Came a voice from behind them. The two turned to see two figures coming from the entrance Soar left earlier. The first was a male with slicked back white hair. He wore the usual Akatsuki cloak, some unzipped to reveal that he was shirtless. He had a heavy, three pronged, red scythe on his back, connected with a cable at the bottom that he held had wrapped around his chest, where a necklace with a religious symbol, rested. The other was a man in a mask that covered his forehead, nose, and mouth. He had on the cloak as well, except his was fully zipped up, not allowing anyone to see much of his face.

"That's Hidan and Kakuzu. The "immortal" pair of the group, so to say," Tobi informed Soar. He hummed his thanks as Hidan's eyes landed on him. The white haired man grinned masochistically as he pulled his scythe and threw it towards the Anbu. Soar only sighed as he batted it away, surprising the newest duo. He then disappeared from their sights, Hidan soon finding a kunai to his throat. His eyes widened at this.

"If its a fight you want, its a fight you'll get," Soar said with a dangerous hint in his voice. Hidan could feel sweat drip from his brow as Soar pulsed his chakra level. It wasn't the kunai that scared him, no, it was the tone this guy carried. Hidan wasn't easy to scare either. The Anbu then pulled the kunai away and smiled at the two.

"Just kidding." Quickly noticing what he did, he returned his expression to a neutral state.

 _'What the hell? That emotion...I shouldn't feel any! I can't believe I slipped...'_

"Will you people stop your bickering?" Came a voice from behind the group. Everyone turned to see two more figures arrive. The first was a blue man. As usual, there was the Akatsuki's coat, but his features gave him a shark based face with gills as well. A large sword sat on his back, wrapped in bandages, the hilt having a weird look to it.

His partner however was a man Soar knew all too well. He was formerly a Leaf Shinobi like him, Anbu too. Itachi Uchiha. He wore the black and red cloak as everyone else, his signature sharingan's spinning as he eyed Soar.

"Hmm, I never thought you'd be here," Itachi said with his usual monotone. Soar gave an equal blank look.

"I should say the same." The slight tension had everyone silent as the two Leaf shinobi stated at one another with blank looks.

"Enough," came a deep voice. Two figures appeared from the entrance, making their way to the group. The first was a man. He had spiky orange hair with piercings all over his face. He wore the usual cloak but what stood out, besides the piercings, were his eyes. They were bright purple with rings inside. It was the rinnegan. The eye that was said to be gifted to gods who would right the world's problems or destroy it.

Next to him was a woman with short blue hair, a blue paper rose in her hair. She had amber eyes that went well with her pale skin, a piercing under her lips. Soar eyed them carefully as they walked up.

"So, you're the one they call Soar?" The man asked. The Leaf Anbu just stared at him, a challenging look in his eyes.

"That's Pein. He's the leader of the group and a supposed god. The one next to him is Konan, his most valued and most trusted angel," Tobi explained, cowering behind Soar. The ninja kept his eyes on Pein as he stepped closer, getting directly in his face.

"I am," he stated calmly. Pein was unfazed and didn't even blink before he turned on his heel.

"I welcome you to the Akatsuki, however, don't think it's just an easy feat to join. You need to prove yourself." Soar narrowed his eyes.

"And how do you suppose that?"

Pein turned towards the shinobi, setting himself in a battle ready stance." A quick spar will show me of your vigor." Soar nodded as he shed his coat, taking a back stance, his left hand angled slightly in front of his chest, his right hand placed just in front. He leaned back more into his leg, not putting most of his weight but a little under half.

Silence filled the area as the remaining Akatsuki members took spots at the side. They glanced side to side as they watched both parties carefully.

"Who do you think will win?" Kisame asked with a toothy grin.

"Well, from what I saw a couple days ago, this kid has pretty good odds," Sasori commented. Deidara rose a brow.

"Yeah, but Sasori, you caught this guy when he almost killed me." Sasori glanced out the corner of his eye towards the blonde.

"Only because he took it easy on us," he said lowly.

"What?!" Deidara asked surprised. Sasori returned his eyes to the standoff.

"He didn't use his full potential because he wanted to analyze first before attack full on." Deidara was stunned as the rest of the group listened in." In other words, if it wasn't for him taking it easy, you'd have been dead."

Pein and Soar kept eye contact as neither moved. Both waited for the other to make their move, careful as to not make a mistake. Soar narrowed his eyes, Pein gazing at him as he rose his arm. Soar rose an eyebrow.

 **"Almighty push!"** He shouted. The Anbu's eyes widened as he dodged a pulsating force of air. It blew hard against him, the ninja flipping to regain himself. He stood up and eyed the Akatsuki leader carefully.

 _'Hmm. He's strong with that attack but he made no signs of trying to engage in taijutsu. If I can get close enough, I can probably subdue him but that also means being wary of when he uses that jutsu.'_

Soar charged at him at blinding speeds. Pein was taken by surprise but threw a quick kick. Soar dodged it easily before turning back and throwing a punch for Pein to catch. It wasn't long though before Soar was gone again and a fist landed to the leaders cheek. Soar then jumped back a few feet as the Akatsuki absorbed what just happened.

"He hit Pein..." Konan said almost disbelieving. Soar stood up and watched as Pein did the same. Their eyes once again connected as Soar charged him again. Pein was ready this time, raising both hands.

 **"Almighty pull!"** Soar felt a force grab him and drag him forward where Pein kneed him in the gut. The wind was forced out of him before Pein landed punch to his cheek, sending him back.

 _'So he has two abilities. The ability to pull someone and push them away. It also seems that he has a time limit on when he can use it, otherwise he'd just keep blasting me away or pulling me in.'_ Soar stood as he wiped sweat from his cheek.

"Is that all you have?" Pein questioned. Soar chuckled. Actually chuckled. It had been a while since Soar had faced someone as strong as he and it seemed funny. He held his emotions in for as long as he could but it seemed that this group was slowly bringing them out.

"Far from it," he replied. Soar went through a series of hand signs before raising the half ram sign to his mouth. **" Fire Style: Inner Dragon Jutsu!"** Fire flew out, enveloping a large portion of the battle field. Pein didn't even flinch as he rose his hand.

 **"Almighty push!"** The fire immediately dispersed but Soar was gone. The bystanders looked around before they heard a crackling noise. They looked up to see Soar coming down with his right hand encased in lightning.

 **"Lightning Blade!"** He shouted. The leader jumped back as Soar hit the ground. The Anbu appeared from the smoke a second later, dragging his hand as it brought up gravel. He threw it forward towards Pein who spun and pulled a black staff from his arm sleeve, driving it through Soar's midsection. It took a few seconds before the lightning blade faded and Soar fell onto Pein limp.

"It seems he didn't have enough pain." Soar's body exploded in a puff of smoke, surprising Pein as his eyes widened along with the groups, except Itachi.

"A shadow clone? Interesting," Kisame commented.

"When did he?" Hidan asked.

"It was when he used the fire jutsu," Itachi said. Everyone looked towards him." It wasn't meant to give time for him to summon the lightning blade, it was meant to give him time to form a clone."

"Then where is he?" Tobi asked. Soar came from the bush Tobi popped out of earlier. He charged for Pein to quickly spin and jab his rod at him. Soar grinned as he pulled out his katana and intercepted the rod. The two commenced in a kenjutsu battle. Soar was well experienced with his katana and it showed as he landed hits to Pein's legs, arms, sides, and on to his cheek. The Akatsuki leader backed up before pulling another black rod. Soar stepped forward and tried to cut him again but Pein parried the attack with one rod before driving the other through his chest.

Soar's katana fell as he fell to his knees. Pein calmed himself as he retracted the rod and stood there, silent.

"It was a good fight but still in the end he wasn't strong enough," Sasori grunted.

"That's too bad. It seemed I had another sword buddy go spar with," Kisame said, not sounding the least bit upset.

"His art though was incredible, un," Deidara said with open arms. Konan stayed silent as she stared at the Anbu's lifeless body.

 _'Hmph, no one can ever defeat Pein.'_ She thought.

A puff of smoke covered the body before it disappeared. Everyone's eyes went wide again, even Itachi's and Konans.

 _'What, another clone?!'_ She thought before she began to look around frantically. Itachi stiffened before turning to the large building, everyone following his eyes. They all looked up to see Soar, standing against the wall. He was in his **Beast Mode Stage One,** his katana in front of him, glowing a bright white. He rose his sword above his head. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

 **"Forbidden Art,"** he began. His black wings turn to smoke and were sucked into the sword, forming a dark black aura. **" Darkened Obliteration Jutsu!"** He shouted as he swung it down. A large, black, curved energy blast shot straight towards Pein, his eyes widened as it connected. The moment it hit, the attack developed into a sphere of black energy, waves a black smoke and dust pulsing from it, forcing the group to jump to higher ground to avoid the shockwaves.

It lasted for a few minutes before he slowly faded. Once it did everyone looked back to see an unconscious Pein in a large crater. His clothes were torn and in tatters, his body covered in scars and bruises. Everyone only looked in shock at this.

Soar fell from his height, landing on one knee before he slowly made his way to the fallen member. Everyone watched as he leaned down and picked up the fellow shinobi and awoken with a grunt.

"You're...very strong indeed," he commented with a wince as they started walking.

"I should say the same," Soar replied." You pushed me to the limit on that mode. If that attack failed I might've had to push myself to the next level." Pein only closed his eyes as they walked towards the now awaiting group.

"I see...well, you have more than proved yourself to the Akatsuki. It would be an honor to have you at our side." Soar grinned softly as he and the man next to him exchanged a look.

"I'll join," he answered. Pein nodded just as they reached the group. Konan quickly took Pein in her arms before Soar was surrounded by the group.

"That was fucking amazing!" Hidan began.

"You really showed your love for art!" Deidara shouted, missing his verbal tick.

"It'll be great working with you," Hidan stated with a nod.

"Your kenjutsu was flawless," Kisame added. Soar only smiled again.

 _'Man, this group is really changing me.'_ Soar and Itachi then both caught the others eyes and they exchanged a glance before Itachi began to walk away. Soar only watched as he left, the compliments of his new allies unheard.

At that same moment Konan was carrying Pein back into the hideout. It was a struggle with him being bigger but slowly she got him inside and starting down the halls.

"Konan, do you hate that man?" Pein asked out of the blue. She was caught off guard and stayed silent." You shouldn't. Our battle showed the pain that he has experienced, and I can say that he is very strong."

"I know Lord Pein but...something seems off about him," she said, the last part in a hushed tone.

"Oh, and what would that be?" The older man asked.

"I don't know yet but its something..."

"Could it be that he makes you feel some type of way?" Pein questioned. Konan sputtered and her eyes widened.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked. Pein closed his eyes and tilted his head slightly.

"Oh nothing really. Its just that he made you upset, almost envious of his power." Konan stayed silent as she continued to carry him down the hall. Pein looked at her as he saw the look in her eyes.

"Konan. I am just a shell of my former self. No emotions, no types of feelings of dread or regret or remorse. All I know of is pain. I don't want you to become who I am and lose the side to feel."

"Lord Pein-"

"Let me finish," he said calmly but demanding. She quickly closed her mouth.

"I want you to partner with Soar for a few missions, see how things go. I don't want you to hate him or to hide your feelings. I want you to try and feel something other than pain. Do you understand?" Konan thinned her lips as she entered into an opening in the building floors and she formed two large, paper made, angelic wings on her back. She began to ascend to the top where Pein stayed.

Once their she lead him to his bed and set him down gently. She stepped back as a few figures appeared in the window. All of them were of different shapes and sizes, the only resemblance being the orange hair, piercings, and rinnegan in their eyes. There was five of them in total as they stepped in. They walked forward where they began to see over Pein's injuries, giving Konan the signal to leave.

"I'll try Nagato...Yahiko." With that she left, descending down to the floor where she stayed.

-XOXOXOX-

After Soar's newest allies finished congratulating him, Tobi asked for the former Anbu to follow him. Soar nodded as they walked inside the facility and Tobi lead him back to his room.

They entered and Tobi sat atop the table, Soar taking a place on the bed. They sat there in silence, both having different thoughts on their mind. It wasn't until Tobi broke the silence that Soar zoned in.

"You're officially an Akatsuki," Tobi said. His voice had changed completely. It was no deeper and more commanding like a leaders. Soar was deeply focused on this as he narrowed his eyes. Tobi continued after a bit.

"With this, you are now a rogue ninja. This is your last chance to turn back." Soar didn't need time. He was already too deep in to just quit.

"I'm not turning back," he stated simply. The shinobi then felt almost delusional, seeing Tobi smile from behind the mask.

"I expect great things from you Soar. Or shall I call you Kirito?" His eyes widened at that before quickly narrowing again. He knew his name which very few actually knew of since his drafting into the Black Ops. He clenched his fist tightly.

"In any case, I'll be taking my leave now. We, as a whole, want great things from you. To attack without hesitation, destroy without hesitation, and of course, kill without hesitation. Clear?" Soar nodded silently, Tobi smiling again." Good. Now get some rest." The masked man then stood and exited the room. Soar growled as he bared his teeth. He then punched the wall, leaving a sizeable crack in it.

 _'Tobi...who the hell are you...'_

 **There it is. The next chapter. All I can say is review and I hope you enjoyed it.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	3. First Mission: Trust

**Hey guys, new chapter. Blah blah news, enjoy.**

"You called me in, Pein?" Soar asked as he walked in from the door, leading to the older man's office, which seemed more like his room. Said orange head ninja was fully recovered and looking outside into the raining village. Konan stood by his side, avoiding eye contact and just keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Yes, I have your first mission as the newest addition." Pein turned around with his blank stare, meeting Soar's." I want you and Konan to go to The Village Hidden in the Clouds. There are teams of ninja who will engage you in attempts to capture you and I want you to kill them at all costs."

"How many are there?" The former Anbu questioned.

"Approximately, twenty four ninjas. However, if one escapes, you could be looking at one to two hundred ready ninja to capture you and kill you if necessary."

Soar didn't show any signs of worry at the warning. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to join. He wouldn't see it as senseless killing but for a reason Pein may explain on a later date.

"Understood," Soar said simply. The Akatsuki leader nodded before he turned to Konan. She then walked forward, holding something in her arms which she held out to Soar. It was an Akatsuki's cloak. Soar held it in his arms before pulling it on and looking back up towards the duo.

"Is that all?" He questioned.

"Yes," the rinnegan user replied. Soar nodded before turning to Konan.

"Let's go." She nodded as the two made their way out, leaving Pein to his own thoughts.

 _'Lets see how things will go.'_

-XOXOXOX-

Soar and Konan were making their way down a path in complete silence. Konan kept herself behind Soar, still unconvinced of his loyalty to the man she called God. She would eye him up and down as he seemed relaxed and calm in the situation. Of course he was a former Anbu Black Ops, so this shouldn't have seemed like anything new.

"Its impolite to stare," the shinobi said, catching her off guard. He hadn't spoken since they left the village so this was a surprise. She quickly hid it though before she retaliated.

"That may be, but I still say that something is off about you." Soar looked back and rose a brow.

"Is that right?" He asked before turning back forward." Please elaborate." This caught Konan as she still was unsure of what was off about the former Leaf shinobi. The silence however was enough for Soar to have his answer.

"An accusation without evidence is as good as being delusional, Konan-san." She looked at him differently, almost in curiosity. It was the first time he said her name.

"So, what do you make of it then?" She asked.

"I see it as nothing more than an illusion," he answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. This slightly upset the blue haired ninja.

"What?" She hissed.

"An illusion. You're seeing something that's not there. I'm not planning on betraying the Akatsuki, plain and simple."

"And how will I know you wont?" She asked rather heatedly. Soar stopped in his tracks, Konan doing the same. He stood there for a while in complete silence, Konan still carrying that hard gaze.

"You don't," he finally answered, confusing the kunoichi even more. He turned back and grinned at her." You'll just have to trust me." With that he continued on, leaving a confused and dumbfounded Konan. It took a moment before she snapped out her stupor and continued after the young man.

They continued in silence for a few hours, the forest became denser and the light starting to dim on the path. Soar kept his eyes forward as the sounds of leaves rustling around him alerted the origami user behind him. She kept her mask as she continued, moving slightly faster to put herself at the man's side.

"You see them?" She questioned.

"I can sense them. There are about eight surrounding us." Konan nodded. They weren't ninja, that was for sure.

Eight bandits dropped down from the branches, each holding a broken sword, battle axe, or dagger. They wore cheap armor consisting of brown leather, clothes, and a little chain mail.

"Well boys, looks like we hit it big today. A sexy lady such as yourself out here alone," he commented. Konan narrowed her eyes as she went to glance at Soar. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was gone.

 _'That bastard!'_ She yelled in her mind. _' Its best I kill these peasants and return to Pein-sama immediately.'_

"Agh!" Came a scream, breaking Konan out of her thoughts. She focused back in on the situation to see two bandits drop dead, Soar standing behind them with his sword at his side.

"I hate senseless killing but if it affects my comrades, I'll kill without hesitation." Konan looked wide eyed at the shinobi.

"Bastard!" Yelled another bandit as he charged, raising his axe. Soar moved faster than Konan could even see and she saw as the bandits top half separated from his bottom half, both hitting the ground. This made the five other bandits back away in fear.

"You're a demon!" One screamed in fear.

"Please, spare us!" Another pleaded, the others nodded their heads rapidly.

Thunder crackled above them as rain began to pour down on them. Soar glanced at them, his crimson eyes having a haunting glow as he glanced at the group. Konan had to admit, he was scaring her. The blank stare he was giving them sent chills down everyone's spines.

"You threaten my partner, hoping to satisfy whatever low life desire you had, and now you beg for mercy once you realize you misjudged your opponents." His voice was cold and chilling, giving off a tone Konan hadn't heard from him before. It was as strong as Pein's and he himself was a very strong leader. Soar turned fully towards them as he held up his sword towards them.

"As I've said before, senseless killing is something I hate. But this is for all those you've wronged and murder." The bandits panicked and started to run, pushing and knocking over one another to get away." Purify the world..." Soar whispered as he charged and slashed through all the bandits in one slash, his sword covered in a wind blade. Konan was surprised at this. He uses more than just fire techniques.

Soar swung his blade at the ground, knocking the blood off his blade before she sheathed the katana. He then turned to Konan who slightly stiffened.' Why am I nervous...no, afraid of him?'

Soar stepped closer and Konan stood her ground, her heart beating fast. He stopped a few feet away and bowed. This surprised her greatly as she never expected this.

"I apologize for having you assume I abandoned you but it was the quickest way to eliminate them," he explained. She relaxed slightly as she just looked down at him confused.

"So, even from the beginning, you planned to kill them?" She questioned. Soar rose and cocked his head to the side.

"I never plan to kill anyone. Not everyone deserves to die because someone says they do. They reason I killed them was because they threatened you in some way." Konan understood this but something still questioned her.

"So what will you do once we are intercepted by the enemy?" Soar smiled at her, an actual genuine smile which made her cheeks burn a bit.

"If you have me to, I'll kill them without hesitation." This caught her and made her blush lightly. She immediately shook it away and passed him, keeping a stoic demeanor.

"Don't say such things. I only do it for Pein-sama." Soar scratched his cheek as his smile turned to am awkward one and he continued after her.

 _'Smiling like that and making me blush. Who does he think he is...'_ She thought. Suddenly the image of a young man with orange hair and a big smile flashed through her mind. She sighed with a saddened expression before quickly shaking it away and regaining her emotionless mask _.' No, he's nothing like him.'_

-XOXOX- _Time Skip_ -XOXOX-

"We're nearing," Konan announced, getting a nod from Soar. The two made it just outside the large village, staying in the mountain area. Soar had stopped, Konan soon doing the same.

"How many?" She asked.

"Twenty four. Just as Pein predicted." At that moment, twenty four ninja's appeared, all branding the signature headband of their village.

"Akatsuki, you are to come quietly or we shall take you by force, killing if necessary," one warned them. Konan rose her hand and thousands of slips of paper flew from it, covering the whole field and blinding the large group. By the time it settled, both Akatsuki members were gone. Suddenly one member looked up.

"Up there!" He warned. The entire group turned to see Konan above them, her large, paper made angel wings free for the world to see.

Soar appeared behind the entire group." You guys seemed to have really increased the defenses here," he commented, the group turning around in shock." But your defenses were poorly kept." The group was confused before they looked down to see the papers fluttering again, folding into sharp needles.

"Look out!" One of the jounin's warned. It was too late as the papers flew up in a cyclone, the shinobi's screaming in agony as the blade like paper shredded their armor like it was cloth.

 **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"** Soar shouted before he blew out fire, encasing the ninja's into a fire cyclone. The cloud ninjas screams escalated as they burned, yet still felt as the paper cut through them, tearing their flesh allowing the fire to cook them from the inside out.

It was a few long minutes of screaming before it all ceased. Konan stopped her attack, the fire expelling as well revealing the charred and dismembered bodies of the twenty four ninjas. Soar looked down at the bodies with a blank face as he stared into each of their pained filled eyes. Konan landed next to him, pulling her wings in as she stared at the bodies.

"Interesting that you set my paper on fire. It only caused them more pain rather than ended it quickly." She turned to him to now see his eyes filled with hate and anger. She never saw that before and it actually intrigued her.

"Let's just say it was for a fallen student of mine." He turned to leave, spinning on his heel to where his cloak whipped in the wind. Konan watched him leave, staring at his figure as it walked away. She saw that look in his eyes, hell, she had that look in her eyes before. It was the same look she had when she lost a friend.

Konan quickly followed after him, catching up to his side and not saying a word.

-XOXOXOX-

It had been a few hours of silence and Soar kept that same look in his eyes. It truly worried the blue haired kunoichi. She looked at him with true concern. When she had that look, she had a friend who was able to take it away, if only temporary. She felt sickly, and she didn't know why, but every time she glanced at Soar it only increased. She didn't want him to feel that way...for business reasons of course.

"Soar-san, are you alright?" She questioned softly.

"Fine," he stated simply, not even sparing her a glance. This concerned her more. He forced out the word and this feeling in her gut took a huge hit from it.

"You're not fine, you should really talk to-"

 **"NO!"** He answered louder and more venomous. She visibly flinched at that before she began to grow irritated. She turned into thousands papers and moved in front of him before reverting back into her original form. He stopped and stared at her as she got into his face.

"Hey, you need to accept help when its given, I could-" Once again she was cut off. But this time it was when Soar grabbed her and slammed her into a tree. He bore his crimson eye into hers, his eye glowing brightly in the dim light forest.

"I, said, no..." He seethed, baring his teeth. Konan's voice was caught in her throat as she saw his teeth turn into fangs. She could see as his hair slowly started to fade to this sort of silver, almost white color. Before it could truly turn he dropped her and stepped back, clutching his head as he stumbled back.

"Dammit..." He muttered. Konan was clutching her throat, hacking and coughing, trying to get the air back in her. Using the tree as support she stood to see Soar regaining himself.

"W-what was that *cough*?" She questioned, rubbing her neck. Soar shook his head once more as he straightened it, covering his right eye, his hair falling through his fingers. Konan was about to step forward again but froze. She saw the few drops of water drip from his hands and chin to the ground. He was crying. He looked a complete mess as he shook violently. Konan couldn't help but stare at the former Leaf shinobi. It wasn't until his legs gave out and he fell to his knees. Konan snapped out of her stupor and ran to his side. She hovered over him, looking truly concerned. What made her feel this way, she didn't know, but she felt really worried for him. Slowly she reached a hand and touched him. He shot up towards her and she audibly gasped at what she saw. His right eye was completely black except for a light blue ring around his pupil, the iris the same color.

Soar quickly blinked and it was back to its original crimson red. Konan fell back and her mouth was shaking as she tried to form words. She saw that look in his eye before and the last time she saw it, it frightened her. It gave her chills but also made her who she was today. It was when she saw her friend turn into a monster. Soar stood and she tensed as he glanced at her. He returned to his emotionless mask before he turned and continued walking as if nothing happened. Konan watched him walking and it took a few moments before she stood and began to walk as well. She made sure to keep her distance from him and they returned to the hideout in silence.

-XOXOXOX-

The duo had returned and checked in with Pein who gave his gratitude before dismissing Soar. Just as Konan was about to leave, Pein called her back. She turned back to see him staring intently at her, taking a seat in the windows sill.

"Yes, Lord Pein?" She replied.

"What happened?" He questioned with a hard gaze. She tensed slightly, biting her lip as she wondered whether to lie or not." And before you even attempt at lying, know that I can tell."

She silently cursed at that before sighing.

"Soar showed something that...reminded me of you when..." She choked on her words getting the leader to raise a brow. She took a deep breath before continuing." When Yahiko died..."

The leaders eyes widened at the name and his hands curled into a fist. Konan avoided the eye contact and Pein finally sighed, relaxing his body.

"Do you know what could have triggered it?" He asked. Konan nodded.

"After killing the ninja, he stated,' it was for a fallen student of mine.'" Pein placed his elbows on his knees and laced his hands together before bringing them above his upper lip.

"And then?"

"I saw his right eye... It was black with a light blue ring and iris." The leader leaned into his hands and hummed in thought.

"Anything else?"

"His hair did start to turn a silver hue..." Pein's eyes narrowed.

"Silver...I've never heard of that kind of change..." Konan only looked at Pein as he was in deep thought.

"Konan," he said.

"Y-yes?" She stuttered.

"Keep an eye on him and notify me of any more changes." She quickly nodded and bowed before leaving the room. Pein glanced back at the now hard rain.

 _'Was it this hard for you Yahiko?'_

-XOXOXOX-

Soar sat at his table, reading through a scroll on kenjutsu, when he heard a soft knock at his door. He got up and opened the door. He was surprised who it was on the other side.

"Konan-san?" He questioned. The blue haired kunoichi kept her eyes to the floor.

"Can we talk?" She asked softly. Soar rose a brow before nodding and stepping in the hallway. He leaned against the door with his blank gaze.

"What is it?" Konan stood there, her eyes still avoiding his.

"You're eye...can you...you know..." She began. Soar raised a brow." Can you explain it?" She finally asked. Soar sighed as he folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"You've already seen it. Better for me to explain it then try and deny it." Konan unconsciously moved closer to him." I'm what you would call a fallen angel... " he said. Konan looked at him confused. A fallen angel? The only one she really saw as God was Lord Pein and he knew nothing of this. He seemed just as confused.

"Let me explain," Soar said, bringing her attention back." The Shinigami as you know is the God of the death. He controls who lives and who dies," he started. Konan nodded her head as her amber eyes locked with his crimson red.

"I was a servant to him and as such was given an unnatural power which you've seen before." Konan thought back on the fight he and Pein had and nodded again." What you witnessed was just the first stage. There are three that I go through before reviving to my true form and any emotion only furthers the modes."

The blue haired kunoichi thought on this deeply. He was a descendent of the Shinigami and possessed inhumane powers. It wasn't really unheard of as Pein possessed said powers of a god. But...for him to have been given the powers of the Shinigami...is that possible.

"No," he said, catching her attention. Did he read her thoughts?" I don't possess the powers of the Shinigami. I simply do what must be done and kill only when necessary and when I kill out of line...I unleash a darker side of me, the one you caught a glance of." Her words caught in her throat. She now wondered how strong this guy really is.

"Is that all you required?" He asked. She looked back at him to see him staring at her hard. She only nodded, the former Anbu then standing and heading back into his room. He was just about to close the door before she turned quickly.

"Wait!" She said, mentally cursing herself soon afterwards." I do...have one more question," she said quietly. He opened the door to give her his full attention.

"You repeatedly called me your comrade and partner. Why call me something like that freely and protect me the way you did? I could have been told to kill you or hand you over to that village," she said rather quickly. Soar only stared at her with a blank expression only making her more curious of the answer. He finally sighed and gave her a small smile which surprised her.

"Because I trust you," he finally said. Konan inhaled sharply, stepping back." You had no ill intent, I could feel it. I don't know from where but its there." She looked at the floor with a soft of guilt. She doubted him all the while be entrusted everything to her." And protecting you," he started, getting her to raise his head, seeing saddened and guilt filled eyes.

"I've failed twice in protecting my comrades. I told myself, placing it on my life, that I won't lose another friend again. You're my partner, and I see you as a friend, so as long as I can move, as long as I can breathe, I will fight alongside and for you." This made Konan's eyes widened in utter shock. She stared at him, looking for some hint of lies, betrayal, or anything of the sort. She saw nothing. No hints or smidge of doubt or lies. He was dead serious and it showed through his hardened gaze.

Once again, Konan lost her voice in the conversation and could only look at him in shock. The boy with orange hair flashed again and she grit her teeth in anger. She lowered her head as tears started to suddenly fall. Normally she wouldn't cry, but at this point she didn't care. She looked at the new member with so much hate he lost his composed state and gained one of concern.

"You can't make that promise..." She stated with a strain in her voice. Soar stepped from his room, moving to place a hand on her shoulder." GET AWAY!" She yelled, yanking her shoulder back.

"Konan..." He began.

"I don't want to hear it!" She replied. She looked at him with utter hate. But who it was for she didn't know. Soar stepped forward again only for her to take another step back." I told you to stay away! I don't want to hear your lies!" She screamed at him. Soar didn't even waste a second as he moved fast, slamming her to the wall. She looked at him shocked, the tears on hold as she stared into his, now visible, eyes. They both were black with a blue ring and iris.

"I'm not lying!" He answered. His voice was low and filled with a captivating tone. Konan avoided his eyes.

"That's just another lie," she whimpered.

"If I was lying why would I try so hard to convince you otherwise?" He questioned. She slowly turned to him, looking back into his eyes. Her body started to weaken the more she stared. There was so much hurt and anguish in his eyes but she could also see how serious he was, how much care he held for whatever or whoever made him this way. She went limp in his arms as she held her head low and cried. She felt like all her hatred, anguish, pain, sorrow, and agony, was all flowing out.

The next thing surprised her as Soar pulled her into a tight hug. She wanted to push away, to punch him, kick him, do something to get away from him, but her body wouldn't respond. She only cried into his shoulder as he held her tight. She slowly found herself wrapping her arms around him and squeezing herself tighter to him.

After a few minutes she grew quiet. Soar looked down to see her asleep. He blinked and his eyes reverted to normal as he lifted her up bridal style. He began to make his way upstairs where Hidan said her room was, how he knew Soar didn't know. The whole time he kept his eyes on her sleeping form. Her mascara was ruined but even still, he only could admire her beauty. He carefully wiped away the make up and smiled after it was done.

 _'Konan-san.'_

-XOXOXOX-

Konan shot up from her bed. She was breathing heavily as she tried to remember last night. The last thing was being in Soar's arms before everything went dark. She remembered crying about all that happened and it somewhat eased her. She felt calmer now, like a burden was taken off her shoulders. She then remembered all the bad thoughts she had of Soar. Since day one she had been suspicious of him, yet he told her he trusted her completely. She felt like shit as she continued to focus on that.

"Hey, you're awake," a voice came. She looked up to see Soar at her door, a plate of food in his hand. Not only that but...he was smiling. He came forward and sat at the edge of her bed. The former Anbu then handed her the plate which was rice and eggs with a few pork slices. It was an odd breakfast but looked delicious.

"I'm sorry," she heard Soar say. She looked up to see his head down and back to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her throat sore from the yelling and crying the previous night.

"For my actions throughout the mission and last night. I should have better control over my emotions and I acted out against you." Even when she was wrong, he still blames himself. He even apologized.

"Its not your fault," she said quietly. Soar turned back with a confused look." Since the day Deidara and Sasori brought you, I didn't trust you. During our mission, I still didn't trust you when you needed me to." Soar looked at her with half lidded eyes as she continued." Then, I lashed out at you, twice and both times it was because I was selfish of my feelings. And then last night you comforted me despite my hate and denial. I'm the one to blame, not you."

There was a long silence and Konan didn't even have the courage to look up at him. Then, she heard laughing. She looked up to see Soar laughing, his hair turning silver as he did. He quickly stopped himself, his hair reverting back.

"Sorry, it just seems like we're both emotional messes. Both of us are to blame for our mishaps and we are constantly blaming ourselves." Konan agreed with that and couldn't help but laugh quietly." Its settled then," the rogue Leaf ninja said. Konan looked at him confused.

"We're partners, there's no changing that, so why not act like it?" He turned to her and smiled. She couldn't help but smile again.

"I'd like that."

The door opened and both ninja turned to see Pein.

"Am I interrupting?" He questioned.

"No, but I shall be taking my leave," Soar responded before standing up. He glanced at Konan, who showed a slight bit of sadness at his abrupt dismissal. He flashed her one more smile before walking past Pein and out the door, shutting it behind him. Pein turned back with a risen eyebrow.

"It seems something transpired between you two," he commented. She looked down at her food and blushed.

"Uh yeah...nothing too important though," she replied half hearted. Pein noticed her tone and pressed more.

"Oh? Sounded pretty important," he said. She looked up wide eyed.

"You heard!?" She questioned. He only nodded causing her to sink in her bed embarrassed.

"I like the change though," he responded. She looked up surprised. For the first time in a long time, Pein actually liked something. Soar was beyond any word she could think of because Pein liked the change in her.

Swiftly, the happiness was gone and replaced with his emotionless stare.

"I expect the next mission to have flawless execution," he said. Konan couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Lord Pein." He nodded and then took his leave. The kunoichi waited till the door was shut and his footsteps faded down the hall. She placed her untouched food next to her before placing a light hand over her heart. She could feel it beating rapidly. She knew who it was that made her feel this way and she wouldn't deny it.

Maybe Pein was right and that she should let go of the past. Both she and Soar seemed to know that. And if what the former Leaf ninja said was true, he'd be there the whole way to work with her and she him. She could feel a blush come to her face as she thought of him and it made her smile wider.

"Soar, you're an amazing person..." She whispered to herself.

-XOXOXOX-

Soar was making his way towards Pein's office. It had been a few days since the incident with Konan and he couldn't help a growing feeling inside him. He started spending most of days with her, training or just to get to know her more.

He learned of her past and she learned of his. Both could see the similarities in their struggles and pains of their pasts and it seemed to only bring them closer as partners. One thing was upsetting in both of their perspectives of the other however.

When Soar heard of this Yahiko and the way she talked highly of him, it made him sick to his stomach. It was challenging to him in some sort of way and he couldn't help this anger growing inside. He respected the man, don't get him wrong, and be didn't hate him per say, he hated the fact the way she talked of him. He then heard of the man's sacrifice for her and her other friend, Nagato. She finished after that and Soar felt that she was hiding something but wouldn't press.

Konan on the other hand was slightly jealous and she knew it. This girl Anko seemed important in his life the way he spoke of her. Soar claimed there was nothing between them but Konan still felt jealous of her. Then there was one of his students, Azula. He spoke of her the best as a faithful and hard working kunoichi but Konan only saw her as a fangirl. The way he said she clung to him and followed his every order increased her assumption. It wasn't until she learned of these boys Kin and Shinji. Kin was under heavy medical attention but Shinji...he was dead. Konan assumed that that was the reason Soar was so serious when it came to protecting his friends and comrades.

From then on the two vowed to always be by the others side. Soar smiled at that promise as he made his way up the large opening to Pein's room. He knocked on the door once reaching it.

"Enter," bellowed the Akatsuki leader. Soar opened the door to see Pein and Konan. The blue haired woman smiled at him, Soar giving a smile back. He walked forward and stood next to her as Pein turned fully to them.

"I want you two to head to the Village Hidden in the Mist. Thugs have closed off the area and its disrupting the peace. Find the leader and 'convince' him to change his mind." Konan and Soar both nodded before they both made their way out the room.

 **Okay. I'm sure you all have different reactions. Yes, Konan and Soar's relationship is being pushed, its so I can get into the deep parts of the story. Will they hook up next chapter? Possibly, who knows. I'll leave that for you guys. Later**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	4. Second Mission: Love

**Here it is. The latest installment. Hope you all enjoy.**

Soar was walking across the water, Konan close behind with her paper wings out. They entered the mist a while back and were making their way to the general location of the thug leaders base. The two members kept themselves in relative silence, trying to keep the element of surprise in their favor, as they continued on their way through the land.

"How close are we?" Soar asked. Konan looked forward, noticing a large, dark, figure in the distance. It was blurry but had the size to resemble a base.

"We'll be nearing a large building in a little bit." Soar nodded his head." How many do you sense?"

"More than I can really count. I'd say a little over three hundred," he replied. Konan narrowed her eyes.

"That many, huh?" She asked under her breath.

The two kept going until they reached large support beams that led up to the top of a large industrial sized building. Soar looked up the support beam and whistled at its size.

"I give it to the guy, this boss does not want anyone in there," he stated. Soar quickly mounted the support beams as Konan flew up by him. He was jealous of that and pouted as he watched her.

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

"Well, with all the hydrogen molecules in the air, I'm stuck without lightning style and fire style. I'll stick with my kenjutsu and wind style. I need you close behind me, if that's okay." The kunoichi nodded.

"Sure, that's fine."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Two guards took positions at the first gate, both wielding swords in their hands.

"So, that Zabuza guy. He's really who they say?" Asked the first.

"Sure, I heard that he held his own against Kakashi of the Leaf," the second replied.

"That guy!? Wow, Zabuza must be strong then." The two continued on before the first noticed a dark figure walking towards them.

"Halt! Who goes there?" He questioned before quickly leaning to the second." Always wanted to say that," he whispered. The figure continued despite his warning. The guards raised their swords, the second ready to hit the alarm. The figure then took form, showing a very feminine body. She was gorgeous. Beautiful face, bust to boot, hips perfect for birthing, blue hair that shined brilliantly, and amber eyes that were very alluring. The guards lowered their weapons as they just stared. She wore a dark blue top that exposed her flat stomach and black tights that hugged her curves perfectly.

"Hey there beautiful. What're you doing here?" The first guard questioned.

"I'm lost," she stated, short and simple. She didn't sound fearful or worried. She had no emotion but the guards were oblivious. The first grinned a crooked grin, showing his jagged and unkept teeth.

"Well, I could show you where you need to go," he said, hinting to a few "unjust" things. The second merely watched with a grin of his own. The two were so distracted, they didn't even notice the larger figure appear behind them. It was a second before the two were able to see their own bodies.

"Huh...?" Was the only thing they could say.

Soar stood and shook his hair out of his face." Nice work," he said, handing the kunoichi her cloak with a grin, Konan smiling back.

"Thanks, I still prefer origami over acting though." Soar simply shrugged.

"Fair enough," the former Anbu said before hitting the alarm. Konan looked at him like he just lost his mind.

"What did you do that for?!" She asked sharply. Soar looked at her with a serious look.

"I find this to be the most efficient way to do things."

-XOXOXOXOX-

Slowly Soar and Konan made their way to through the facility, cutting down anyone who found themselves in their path. It was a massive blood bath. The two couldn't even be touched as they never stopped walking, never set their stances, didn't take the time to initiate another plan as they continued on.

Soar's kenjutsu allowed him to easily cut down anyone and everyone that came towards him. And if someone tried to ambush or even attempt a shot at his back they were immediately dealt with by Konan and a paper kunai.

Each level they climbed, the numbers decreased but the level of ninja increased. It was to the point they were dealing with upper Chunin level ninja that Soar had to pay attention to and dodge a few hits, but for the most part, continued on without a problem.

The two weren't, in the slightest, exhausted by the time they took everyone down and they reached the final door. The door was a well designed hardwood which seemed to have been reinforced and supported to withstand any large amount of attacks. Soar placed his hand against it and felt a wooden bar on the other side that kept the doors sealed tight. He could also feel where the wood was weakened the most due to age and possibly a few attacks from a few rebellious civilians.

"Hmm, its weak points are very small in the middle of the entire structure. There are also five people on the other side. Three jonin level, one anbu level, and the last on...I assume is the leader." He looked back to Konan who nodded. Soar stepped back before kicking the door open, aiming at the weak point. It immediately collapsed over as the hinges gave out, a loud creak as the thick doors collapsed to the floor.

A large plume of dust covered their entrance as it finally slammed down. The partners simply settled for walking in and waiting for the dust to clear. Once it did, the two took in their surroundings. They could see a short, fat, puggy man in a black suit freaking out, two guards with spears shaking, and two more figures sitting on a couch to the side. The first was an older man with brown hair and a deep tan. He had bandages around his mouth, nose, and neck, and was shirtless showing his muscular form. He wore mimetic wrist warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg warmers, and blue striped pants. A famous man known across the land as one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. Zabuza Momochi.

Next to him was a very feminine male. He had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark-brown eyes, a slender frame, and was also slightly short. His outfit consisted of the standard Village Hidden in the Mist pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. Over this he wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice.

The two guards charged after gaining some courage, quickly meeting their end, Konan stopping them with two kunais to their heads. This had the boss close to pissing his pants.

"W-who the hell are you?!" The puggy man asked. He was shaky and clutching his sofa like it was his...nope, not going there.

Soar simply walked over while Konan cautiously eyed the two calm ninja on the couch. They made no movements to attack Soar but it was better to be safe.

Soar reached the boss who now had a darkened spot on his suit pants where his crotch was. Slowly Soar leaned in, narrowing his eye to give it an ominous glow." My leader says you're causing issues for the people around here. I have orders to change your mind, or, kill you if necessary."

The boss shrunk into his seat as he looked into Soar's eye, the more he kept contact, the more the darkened spot widened.

"I-I could pay you! Yeah, I'll give you all the money you could want, women too!" He pleaded, the sweat running down his face like a stream. Soar mentally growled at this man, begging for his life while his men died protecting him.

"Sorry, but I've already got an important woman in my life," Soar replied. Konan could be seen blushing behind him but it went unnoticed." And money isn't really a concern of mine." The boss somehow pushed himself farther into his couch and grit his teeth in serious frustration and panic. He seemed to be on his last line.

"Fine! Zabuza, you have a deal!" The boss shouted. It was a split second before Soar felt the muscular man behind him, sword raised. Konan wasn't ready and was actually surprised at his speed.

Zabuza swung the sword and lodged it into the couch, just under the boss's head who was wide eyed and mouth open with nothing coming out. Soar then reappeared, crouched on top of the blade.

"I see. So you're a hired mercenary, Zabuza Momochi. My how you've fallen," Soar said, shaking his head. He grunted as he narrowed his eyes analytically.

"I should say the same Kirito Shijuka. Joining the Akatsuki is as low as a rogue can go," the bandaged man responded, both sharing a sharp look in their eyes. The former Leaf ninja then settled for a shrug.

"I have my reasons and, as I can guess, you do as well. And its Soar now." With that Soar threw a kick, Zabuza dodging the hit and back flipping back to the young boy.

Soar placed his hand on the blades hilt and front flipped, throwing the blade towards Zabuza who caught it before Konan quickly jumped to Soar's side. She was surprised that the two knew each other. She was about to question it before Soar beat her to it.

"We met on the battlefield many years ago. We were both young and not very good with our swords, take that how you will. It was pathetic if you ask me but before the Leaf retreated we made a promise that if our paths crossed again it would be a sword battle of the ages." Konan looked at him surprised at this. What else hadn't he told her?

"So, you became one of the legendary Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist." The slight upward movement of his bandage showed he was smiling.

"And you became apart of the Kenjutsu Masters of the Leaf along with Kushina Uzimaki, Kakashi Hatake, and Yugao Uzuki." Soar couldn't help but grin back as he unsheathed his katana and took his stance.

"Shall we?" The Leaf rogue ninja questioned. The others grin widened.

"We shall." The two disappeared in a flash, clashing their swords in the middle. The backlash wave tore apart the room, the large walls lifting and flying through the wall. Konan rose her hand to avoid the sheer destructive force. She couldn't even see both men's blades, the only indication they were battling was a blur between them and the rapid sounds of metal meeting metal. This man was no mere Anbu level. He was able to match Soar, so...what did that mean for the child?

Konan felt a sudden danger coming and turned to see the young boy making his way towards her, senbons in hand. He leapt up and threw them with amazing accuracy. Konan quickly dodged the attack but was met with a kunai in her face. She leaned back more, sliding her back against the ground before bringing her legs up to kick the young boy into the ceiling. He, however, twisted his body and pushed against her, sending her towards the wall and him back into the thug leaders couch. Konan quickly flipped to land on the wall before charging again, throwing a few paper kunais, concealing exploding tags in the barrage. The boy took the bait and dodged the attacks, knocking a few down with his senbons. Konan then quickly rose a tiger seal. The boys eyes widened as he looked down and saw the tags. The explosion blew out another chunk of the building, the leader scrambling under a table, only getting under halfway due to his large posterior.

"Haku!" Zabuza shouted. That was his mistake as Soar spun under his swing and kicked upwards, landing it directly to the mercenary's chin and sending him in the air. Quickly flipping to all fours Soar disappeared and appeared above his head. The black katana was glowing a pure white. Zabuza's eyes widened as Soar began to spin rapidly. He pulled up his blade to block the attack, knowing it would still send him to the ground.

Soar brought down the blade, the energy blade sending Zabuza through the floor into the next floor. Soar landed and turned back to Konan, his eyes widening. The boy, Haku, had Konan by the scruff of her cloak a senbon moving to stab her. Soar stiffened as he saw it grow closer and closer to Konan. Time felt slowed as the former Anbu could feel his heart clench tightly. His gut twisted and pulled, his heart squeezed, and sharp pains shot through his entire body. His breath hitched in his throat as he saw the senbon grow closer to the blue haired kunoichi. Thoughts were running through his head rapidly.

It was happening again as he was about to lose another partner. Once again, he was too caught up in what he was doing to watch his partners back as they had done so many times for him. His stupidity and selfishness always had repercussions and it was always to someone around him. He felt like shit, like complete shit at this as he saw the senbon now a few inches away from connecting.

 **"No..."**

With that whisper a large explosion of energy blew the entire top floor out. Black smoke covered the entire floor around the group. Zabuza finally dragged himself out with merely a broken arm. His eyes widened at what he saw, Haku and Konan sharing the same look as well. The leader had already ran out the door and was escaping but everyone had easily forgotten about him.

There in the middle of the room was Soar but...he was different. His hair had now lengthened to his lower back, jagged, and now a pure silver. Six sets of black wing-like chakra forms were on his back making him look like a fallen angel. His teeth grew sharp and long to form fangs and his claws extended a few inches, sharp enough to puncture. His eyes were now pitch black with a glowing light blue ring and iris that was now sharpened and slit. His katana had changed as well, now longer, the hilt extended to double the length, the blade gaining half its original length. It stayed its pitch black but now black chains stretched from it the butt of the hilt up to its hand guard.

Soar hadn't moved, just standing there, the wind blowing, sending his hair to flow with it, giving him an almost majestic look as the sun shimmered against his hair, giving it a reflection of a multitude of colors.

Finally, slowly, Soar turned to Haku, Konan still in his clutches, neither looking to make no movement. A second hadn't even passed before Haku found a fist buried in his gut. The attack itself was enough to destroy many organs in his body, the kid heaving and couching blood. It was so strong that he lost his grip and flung Konan out the window. Soar's eyes widened as he threw Haku into Zabuza and leapt off the building towards Konan.

The bluenette was falling fast and Soar knew if he didn't grab her, he'd lose her to the depths of the water, if her body survived the impact. He narrowed his body to speed up and catch her. Konan couldn't really move, still hurt in a few areas from Haku's surprise attack.

 _-XOXOX- Flashback -XOXOX-_

 _Konan sighed at the fact that she finished her side. It wasn't until she heard the crack of a glass like material that her eyes shot open. She looked up to see the body of Haku cracking and shattering, almost like he was..._

 _"Ice," a voice said behind her. She turned around to see Haku, the boy landing a hard kick to the side of her skull. She bounced against the ground, Haku still on top as he cut his senbons across her body, a few driven into her arms, legs, and a few other non lethal areas. He then finished by raising a fist and connecting it to her gut, slamming her into the ground where it cracked from the force. Konan coughed up blood. This kid had strength despite his stature. Konan had underestimated him._

 _-XOXOX- Flashback End -XOXOX-_

 **"Konan!"** A voice called, breaking her from her sudden black out. She looked up to see Soar, his eyes staring into hers. She was surprised to see him. She could see the determined look in his eyes, those same eyes she had first feared. She felt a sudden comfort from them, an almost warming feeling as they looked into hers. She wanted to cry as she saw all she needed to see. She knew that mystery feeling that she never wanted to feel again. The same feeling she got from. Yahiko that night. When she felt complete and truly happy. It was love and she could see that Soar had it too. The look of promise, courage, and determination, it all made sense to her.

Soar had gotten close enough to grab her and the water was mere yards away. He quickly remembered his chakra wings. He focused them to form a sort of cushion on his back. He grabbed Konan's hand and pulled her tight into his embrace as he turned his back towards the water and curled his body around Konan's to, at least, protect her.

The impact was hard and despite the chakra pillow it took its toll on Soar. He felt numbness start to spread throughout his entire body. He shoved Konan out of his embrace before it fully set in, sending her to the surface as he began to slowly sink deeper and deeper. The color was starting to fade and the sun was slowly fading. He blinked, his eyes crimson again, his fangs and claws dulling and shortening, his hair darkening to black and shortening. The chains on his sword shattered. He had barely any strength to move, the impact taking the life from him.

Soar had no feeling in his body as he sunk further and further. It was now quiet, the young man opening his mouth, bubbles escaping in groups, and still, leaving without a sound.

 _Stillness..._

 _Peaceful..._

 _Tranquility..._

 _'Fight,'_ a voice said. Soar's eyes widened.

 _'You can still go on,'_ it said again. Soar regained feeling all of a sudden and looked around to see where the voice was. There was nothing, just water.

'Who are you?" Soar thought.

 _'I am the Shinigami,'_ it responded. Soar's eyes grew again _.' We shall talk later. For now live and fight for her.'_ Soar didn't need to be told twice and immediately he started to swim up. He could feel the burning pain in his chest from the lack of air. He swam harder and harder despite the pains in his body. The surface was seconds away but the pain made it seem like hours. Was he gonna make it? Did he fall to far? Those questions raced through his mind as he continued on.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Konan breached the surface, letting out a large gasp for air. As it filled her lungs she felt relief as she welcomed each coming breath. It was only a few moments before she let out a final sigh. Her eyes then shot open as she remembered a certain silver haired man.

"Soar!" She shouted, looking down into the water. She waited a few seconds, hoping he would soon break the surface and appear. Each second that passed seemed to stretch until they felt like hours. Her heart was racing and pounding against her chest harder and harder. It got to the point she was about to dive after him.

"That's it!" She frantically shouted. It was then at that moment she heard a splash of water and a loud gasp. She turned and saw Soar, breathing heavily, trying to gain as much as air as his lungs allowed. He was back to his normal form. She felt relieved, her body relaxing and her heart slowing slightly. She felt the tears falling now but it didn't matter at that moment. She quickly began to swim towards him.

The man continued to gasp and inhale as he practically swallowed the air. He was in complete surprise that he survived. Every second felt like the last and each one that came afterwards was a miracle. It wasn't until he finally breached the surface that he felt he died but slowly he was able to open his eyes and see the sun, feel its warmth, and know that he was alive.

"Soar!" Someone shouted. The young man turned to immediately see arms wrap around his neck and someone bury their face into his neck. He knew who it was and sighed at the relief of her being safe.

"Konan..." He said back softly as he hugged her back. It was a few seconds before she pulled back. Soar could see the tears in her eyes and felt saddened by it." You're too beautiful to cry, Konan." He said as his eyes stayed locked to hers.

The amber eyed kunoichi just stared into his eyes, his wet hair sticking to his face but allowing slight vision of his right. She couldn't help as she felt the pounding in her heart. It was becoming unbearable the more she stared into those crimson orbs. She knew her feelings for him and the increasing pain in her chest of her heart rate increasing was enough to solidify her choice. She was infatuated with him, no, in love with him. This wasn't something that would only fill the void or to give her a quick passing of satisfaction but she wanted to stay with the man in front of her. Constantly at his side, not as an assistant or a friend like she was for Pein but as his lover. His equal. The one to spend eternity with until the Shinigami claimed her soul. Finally, she gulped before she shot forward and mashed her lips to his. She closed her eyes as she tightened the grip on his neck, pulling herself closer to him.

Soar's mind went completely blank. His body went stiff and he only settled for staring at her closed eyes. Of all things, he never expected this to happen. It wasn't that he hated it but the fact that this, the thing he never thought would occur, had occurred. He didn't know why it happened but he didn't care. He soon found himself wrapping his arms back around her tightly and kissing her back. Earlier, while he was sinking, he felt he found serenity by finally fulfilling his promise but it didn't compare to this kind. The peace he felt with his lips connected to hers was the best feeling and he wasn't arguing. He hoped it lasted forever but the lack of air was becoming unbearable.

Together they broke apart and just looked at each other, looking deep into the others eyes. Soar could see the tears gone, replaced by a glazed look of happiness, and he smiled. Konan saw the assuring look in his eyes that he loved it as much as she did. She could see the pure joy and relief in them as well.

"I-I...lo-" Soar silenced her with a single finger to her lips.

"No need to rush things," he said softly to which she smiled and settled for nuzzling into his chest. The two settled for floating a little longer in the water, just happy to be in each others embrace. It finally happened, despite both of their surprise that it did, that the two became lovers.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Pein was making his way out the tower after a few days of staying cooped up inside. He scanned the area and noticed two figures in the distance. Upon closer inspection, he saw it to be Konan and Soar. Something seemed different though between the two. Pein arched a brow as he looked to see both of them happier, the aura around them brightening the area around them despite the raining. What exactly happened to them he couldn't figure out yet.

"Was your mission successful?" He asked as the two finally reached them. Soar gained a serious expression as he stepped forward.

"The leader fled before we reached him but all of his warriors were eliminated so the peace should be temporarily restored." Pein nodded his head.

"I didn't expect it to be forever. Just long enough for us to get what we need done." Pein's eyes fell downward where he then saw Konan grab Soar's hand, holding it behind his back. She wasn't making eye contact, biting her other hands thumb, which was unusual for her. His eyes narrowed slightly as he glanced back up towards the former Anbu." Soar, you're dismissed, I must speak to Konan for a moment." The young man looked back towards the bluenette who nodded. He then walked past Pein and into the tower. The leader watched until he was gone before turning back to Konan.

"I assume something happened between the two of you?" He questioned. Konan widened her eyes before a blush crept on her face. She started fidgeting and it only furthered Pein's previous thoughts.

"I...I don't know what you mean," she replied. The orange haired male arched a brow at this. He knew she was lying and it didn't take his chakra rod to figure that out.

"Is that so? You're cheerful attitude and the fact you were holding his hand says otherwise." Konan looked down deeply embarrassed, a red blush spread across her face. She kept her eyes to the ground as Pein just tilted his head.

"Does your relationship embarrass you?" He asked. Konan shook her head." Did he force it on you?" Pein then asked, narrowing his eyes. She shook her head quicker this time, looking him in the eyes for the first time.

"No, its not that. Its just..." She slowly lowered her voice and her eyes again.

"That its your first actual relationship you can enjoy," Pein answered. Konan was shocked that he knew and only nodded as a reply." I knew of Yahiko and your relationship. It was in the midst of war however. You should enjoy Soar as much as you can," he said bluntly. This made Konan's blush increase.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She asked heatedly. Pein only hummed in slight confusion.

"Was it to mean something else? I only meant it as you two spending time together. What were you thinking of?" Konan lowered herself to where the coat was hiding most of her blush.

"Nothing. Forget I asked." She quickly passed him and made her way into the tower leaving an amused Pein, of course hidden behind his expressionless mask.

"Konan," he called. She stopped, Pein taking it as a sign to continue." I could see that Yahiko was a first love and it hurt deeply when we lost him. However, Soar is different. I'm not saying this to make you feel any other way about this, but, he is someone who knows all of you and still has more to learn. He's someone who, I think, can make you more happy than Yahiko and I ever could." Konan stood there silent for a few moments before she continued inside without a word.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Soar was reading a kenjutsu scroll on his right leg, as well as a reverse summoning scroll on his left leg. He was scanning the pages but in his mind the only thing he was focused on was a certain blue haired, amber eyed woman. He could still taste her lips on his. They were soft and the force she kissed him made him grin. He quickly shook the thoughts away as he continued to read, voicing his thoughts.

"So, if I can find a way to reverse summon myself, I can duplicate the Fourth Hokage's flash technique. Granted it won't be as fast and there's the possibility of ripping my body in half, literally. Hmm...I should research this more. I'll need to find a chakra control scroll and then a normal summoning scroll." His thoughts were broken when a knock was at his door.

"Come in," he shouted. The door opened and Konan stepped inside before quietly closing the door. She wasn't wearing her cloak but instead a mesh sleeveless top with a dark blue tight top, both which stopped before her midriff with tight black pants that stopped at her mid calf. Soar was slightly confused and was slightly blushing at the sight.

"Konan? Everything alright?" He asked, keeping himself under control. Konan was slightly nervous with what she was doing. It would be her first time due to the fact she never had time with Yahiko. She took many deep breaths as she was very nervous. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest, and the more the man in front of her looked, the more nervous she grew. She started to fidget and Soar could only watch with captivated eyes. He never saw her act this...cute around him before and it made his heart race. She was full of some many surprises and it made him feel so lucky. He could actually feel himself accepting the Akatsuki as one of the best things to happen to him.

"Soar, can I ask a favor?" She questioned, turning towards him with her bright amber eyes. They shimmered as she looked at him with the red tint just under him. He was putty in her hands at this point.

"Of course," he answered back. She took a little longer to answer.

"Do you mind if...I sleep with you?" She asked, glancing at him with a heavy blush. Soar was surprised by her request. She wanted to sleep with him? This was sudden and really pushing their, still new, relationship to the next level." Didn't you say that as partners we should always be together?" She asked. Soar just smiled softly at that. Konan only looked away, her shyness only increasing.

"I really wouldn't see Kakazu and Hidan sharing a bed together," he joked. Konan couldn't help but giggle at it." How about you answer me this," he added which caused her to arch a brow. She nodded, curious of his question." We sleep together. But as lovers, not as partners." He added a wink at the end that surprised Konan greatly. She felt her cheeks grow even hotter and she couldn't help it. She wasn't expecting him to say that word. The kunoichi didn't even know if that's what she would call Yahiko. It was daring to say the most.

"Lovers..." She whispered, tasting the word for the first time. Soar smiled at her as he rolled up his scrolls and slipped them into his bag. He then stood and walked over to Konan, taking her hands in his. She was taken by the action but didn't separate from it.

"Konan, that kiss meant a lot to me. I was surprised that it happened, still am actually." He looked away shyly. Konan couldn't help but smile at that.

"I know how you feel. I was always filled with pain. I felt that my only job was to help Pein-sama in his plans but then you came along. Now I can smile again, be happy again, and hopefully find love." Soar smiled as he slowly walked back to the bed, keeping his eyes to Konan's the whole time. She was smiling softly as she just looked into his eyes, feeling all her nervousness fade. She slowly relaxed until she saw him sit down and pull her to sit next to him.

"You sure you want to do this? Its a big step for us to be sleeping together." Soar had a serious look in his eyes. Konan felt her heart fluttering the more she stayed with him, she knew her answer.

"Yes, I'm more than sure." Soar slowly slid back and rested as Konan made her way towards him and rested her head into the crook of his. She felt as he pulled her legs over his waist. She smiled and wrapped an arm over his chest, resting the other under his back.

"Comfortable?" He asked softly as he rested his head atop hers, closing his eyes with a soft smile. He felt her nod her head.

"Yes, the most in a very long time." With that, she too, closed her eyes and fell asleep in one another's arms, content smiles on their face.

 **Yup. I went there. Like I said, pushed, but I don't care. I like how I put it to happen as there were many other ways of doing it. Anyways, review, can't wait to hear.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	5. Returning Home

**Hey everyone. Back with the next chapter. Lots of time jumps but its time for a meshing and big move on Soar and his past. Hope you enjoy.**

 _'Kirito,'_ came a voice. It was dark and cold, sending a chill up his spine. _' Wake up!_ ' Soar bolted upright. He was in a cold sweat and his eyes were wide with surprise. He frantically looked around until his eyes landed on a figure in front of him. He noticed he was in a void, filled with nothing but the black that surrounded him and whatever was in front of him. The figure was large, wearing a long white robe, with long and jagged white hair. It's skin was a dark ebony, its eyes a sharp yellow that shined in the empty darkness. Two red devil horns protruded from its head and a jagged dagger-like blade was in its mouth. Red beads were wrapped around its neck and they looked to have spiritual energy flowing throughout them.

"The Shinigami," Soar said quietly.

 _'I see you know what I am._ '

"Of course. I should know what I'm a 'supposed' descendant of," he replied. The Shinigami kept its emotionless, unblinking gaze on the shinobi.

 _'You do know why I summoned you here in my void, yes,'_ it said in a quick response. Soar nodded his head.

"I have a question though," he responded. The Shinigami looked to have raised an eyebrow.

 _'And what would that be?_ '

"Why did you spare my life? I could've died but you let me live." The Shinigami lowered its arms for the first time from their original cross position.

 _'It is simple. As a descendant, you have a task to uphold. It could range from assassinating someone to...protecting another._ ' It must have been Soar's imagination, but he thought he saw the Shinigami have a glint in its eyes.

"Are you saying my task is to protect Konan?" He asked, now standing up on the void. The Shinigami shrugged, shocking the former Anbu. Such a powerful and prestigious being only shrugged?! Something so simplistic and unorthodox for something of its caliber? The being then gave its answer.

 _'I never said what your task was. It is only for you to decide. You are the descendant of a rebellious being, are you not?'_ Soar looked at him with a hard gaze before he relaxed and chuckled.

"...Right." Konan came into Soar's mind and he opened his eyes, clenching his fist. He kept his gaze low as her image kept flashing in his mind." I won't lose her. Nor anyone I hold precious, ever again..." The Shinigami began to chuckle before it turned into a full out hearty laughter. Soar looked up at him in complete shock once more. It could chuckle?! What else would surprise him from this being?

 _'You are a strange one indeed,_ ' it commented as it wiped at its eye. Soar withheld his tongue on pressing the question _.' Most of my descendants were emotionless beings such as myself, but the more I stay around you, the more I start to actually feel emotions. Whatever or whoever made you this way, I commend them, and I commend you for seeing yourself as human and not myself.'_

"It's nothing to praise me for..." Soar stated. He felt it was too much to be praised by an all powerful being such as the Death God itself. The Shinigami rose a hand, silencing him.

 _'Nonsense. Someone who could break the mask of the Shinigami is no mere human. You're something special and deserve proper recognition for it.'_ Soar cocked his head slightly confused.

"What do you mean?"

 _'I mean, I'll grant you a little of my power. You have earned it by doing something that none of my other descendants could. And that's is giving yourself the choice to feel.'_ The Shinigami took the blade from its mouth and threw it at Soar, the blade imbedding itself in his chest. The human was surprised by the action but quickly found that the blade hadn't hurt him at all. The blade then flashed a bright white and enveloped him in its shine.

Slowly, it faded and Soar found himself changed. He now wore a long white robe similar to the Shinigami's. His skin was paler, his hair white, long, and jagged. His eyes were now their black and blue and two black ram horns sat on both sides of his head, swirling until a sharp end jutted out at level with his jawline. He was shocked at this and wanted to shout but was silenced by the Shinigami's analytical glare.

 _'Interesting. You've taken on a fused form...'_ He observed. Soar was confused and voiced his confusion with his eyes _.' As the Shinigami, I take souls regardless of good or bad. As such I'm a neutral being in every conflict and there is no good or evil in my eyes. With that, when I bestowed my power upon you, it couldn't respond to your good side or your bad side, so it left you as a neutral offspring. Nephalem.'_

Soar could feel the two different powers within him and he couldn't decide which he liked better. There was a sort of pure and enlightening side that felt holy. And then there was a dark, black, demonic side that felt corrupted. This seemed to cause struggle in him as he had no favor in either side. He was completely neutral.

 _'I shall still grant you the power of choice, my descendant. Can't have you an indecisive mess.'_ Shinigami snapped its fingers and Soar could find himself picking the angelic side slightly more than his demonic.

"Will I look like this for good?" Soar asked, finally having his voice. The Shinigami simply blinked and Soar was in his human form again.

 _'It is your choice when you use that form. Unlike before, you can experience all of your emotions without the worry of unleashing your chakra modes and losing control.'_

"So, why are there so many catches to these powers?" The human questioned.

 _'Simple road blocks to your path as a shinobi. I have only taken a few down as apart of your reward.'_ The former Anbu nodded and bowed.

"Thank you, Shinigami-sama," he said with much respect. Shinigami chuckled.

 _'So you do have manners. You interest me more and more boy. I'll keep a close eye on you.'_ Shinigami formed a hand sign.

 _ **'Kai!'**_

-XOXOX- _Time Skip_ -XOXOX-

"Konoha?" Soar asked in complete disbelief. He was once again in Pein's office/bedroom. It had been a few months since the incident in the Hidden Mist. Konan actually moved into Soar's room and the two began their relationship. It was rocky as neither knew of true relationships, but as long as they had each other, it didn't matter. Konan, now was at his side, holding his hand as she was seeing this look of disbelief on his face.

Pein nodded his head as he looked back from his window." Yes. The Leaf Village had decided to hold the Chunin Exams this year. Zetsu was tasked with surveillance and has told of the First Tails and Nine Tails participating in the event." Soar knew of the legendary Nine Tails. He was there during the attack when he had just became an Anbu Black Ops.

Despite his young age and inexperience, he was tasked to help the Third Hokage hold off the tailed beast until the Fourth was able to arrive. It was brutal, but they held it off until just long enough for the current Hokage appeared. It was then said that he killed the Kyuubi, and at the same time, sacrificed himself.

Soar knew that was the story the Fourth, Minato Namikaze, wanted the citizens to believe, but the truth was that he sealed the Nine Tails in his son, who was just born. The kid was then outcasted because of what was inside him. Soar had no hate towards the child but was placed under strict orders by Danzo to keep away for classified reasons.

Soar disobeyed the order and after every mission he completed he would tell the Third Hokage to give half of his paycheck to the boy as he knew it was hard for the little boy to afford much of anything, let alone a home, food, and clothing.

"Soar?" He heard Konan behind him. She squeezed his hand making him jump. He looked towards her seeing the concern in her eyes.

"It's nothing..." He said. Konan only looked at him with more concern but he turned back to Pein to avoid the questions in her eyes, for the moment at least. He needed to find the answers himself but first he had to know his objective, at least." So you want us to observe them and report back, correct?" He asked. Pein glanced towards his window for a moment before back over to the couple.

"Yes, but there is something else." This caught both of the members attentions, if they weren't paying attention before." It would seem that a former member of our organization, Orochimaru, plans to attack the Leaf during the final round. With his excommunication, he took one of the rings of our organization, the Sky Ring. With your observation of the Jinchuuriki's, I want you to recover the ring and, if possible, kill the retched snake before he can cause too much harm." Soar nodded as he remembered back on the white snake of the Leaf. His experiments led to a lot of conflict and his thievery of The Forbidden Scrolls only added to the bounty on his head. This man was elusive and wouldn't be easy to kill, even with the former Anbu's new power.

"So, we're basically unofficial body guards." Pein looked to be in thought before nodding again.

"It would seem so."

Soar nodded and took his leave, Konan close behind him. She didn't say anything as Soar had a sort of step as he walked that made her cautious of saying the wrong thing. At this point, she was feeling hopeless that she couldn't help him with whatever was troubling him.

The two arrived to their room to make quick preparations before their departure. Konan couldn't stop herself from glancing at Soar, the worry for him having a tight grip on her heart. She wanted to talk with him but knew it would be pointless as he'd just push the subject aside or try to drop it all together. She decided that it would be best to wait until he was in the talking mood, then she'd question him.

-XOXOX- _Time Skip_ -XOXOX-

The two Akatsuki members were walking in silence as they entered the Land of Fire. It had been that way every since they left. They didn't exchange words and if they did it, was only for a second or two or yes and no.

Soar's outfit consisted of a black, long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black sandals. Over that he wore a black beaked hoodie, the tip stretching down to his nose. His katana, as always, was strapped to his side, the blade sharpened for whatever may come.

Konan wore dark blue shorts, with a dark blue long sleeve shirt that stretched over her hands, and black boots that stretched up to just below her knees. Over that, she wore a black cloak, the hood covering her face, leaving her eyes, just barely, visible.

The origami user glanced at her lover, seeing him walking, biting her lip as she saw the blank look he had. She wondered if this was the best time to question him. They wouldn't reach Konoha until tomorrow, so she decided that it'd be best to figure things out now before they reached the village. Still, the nagging feeling that he'd ignore her rang in her head and it made her hesitant. But, it was to the point that she sighed heavily and sucked up her fear.

"Soar..." She said softly.

"Yeah? What's up?" His mood seemed to have lightened. Maybe it was a good time to ask.

"Back at the hideout... You seemed to be deep in thought and it worried me. Is it about your return to the Leaf?" Silence filled the air for a few moments and it made Konan regret asking. The rogue sighed as he turned towards her.

"The Nine Tails," he stated. Konan looked back at him with a confused expression. What about the beast worried him." When the Fourth Hokage supposedly killed the Nine Tails, he actually sealed it within a child, information which you already know." Konan nodded, knowing of the story from Zetsu himself." I watched over the young child from afar. Danzo didn't want me having any affiliation with the boy due to classified reasons. Due to those 'classified reasons' I had Third Hokage give him some of the money from my missions to at least help support him." Konan arched a brow, questions burning at the back of her mind.

"You're worried for him?" The kunoichi asked, piecing together what she could. Soar narrowed his eyes as he turned his gaze to the ground.

"I wouldn't use the word 'worried'. I found myself doing those acts because I felt I could. Whether it was to spite Danzo or to care for the child are unclear. But either way, I can't take back what I did. So its best I move on from the situation all together." Konan now turned to him completely, Soar stopping in his tracks to turn and meet her gaze. She stood on her the tip of her toes to look him in the eyes as she cupped his face in her hands.

"Whether it was good or bad, it was your decision and your choice," she assured. The kunoichi then continued, asking an important question that determined what would happen from there.

"The only thing that truly concerns me now is, if the time comes that we may have to fight the village, will you protect them or us?" This was a question that had been on her mind ever since Pein announced the mission. Soar was loyal, very loyal, and she knew that. The few little missions they had that involved daily reports of the village or breaking up small disputes, woman would flaunt over the former Leaf ninja. But, he stood loyal and wouldn't respond to their advances.

This, however, was something bigger. This was his home village that was at stake, not a one night stand. There was the small chance he would have to kill a few he use to call friends...allies... _possibly_ even family... She needed to know if he would choose them...or her.

The silence was long, and the more it went on, the more she grew worried of his answer. It got to the point she felt her heart wrenching and twisting to the point she might throw up. She began to have second thoughts and lose focus of him in front of her. The silence was practically murderous to her because the longer it took, the tighter the vice became. She then felt Soar grab her wrist and jumped slightly at his touch. She focused back to his eyes to see him smiling at her.

"If the time comes where I need to fight my village, I'll do so. Not for the Akatsuki but for you Konan." The Shinigami's words range through Soar's head.

 _'It is only for you to decide.'_

 _'I decide to protect the one I love.'_

Konan looked in his eyes to see he wasn't lying. The amount of relief she felt flooded over her. A smile graced her lips as tears formed at the corner of her eyes. He said he'd protect her. That's all she needed. She leaned in and kissed him softly. They stood there for a few seconds. It was one of the many, many kisses they had experience over the months, yet the same spark from the very first kiss never faded. She smiled into the kiss before separating. Soar grabbed her hand and shared a soft, sweet smile with the bluenette.

 _'I'll always protect you.'_

-XOXOX- _Time Skip_ -XOXOX-

"Welcome to the final round of the Chunin Exams!" The Third Hokage boomed through the entire stadium." We will now start the main tournament matches between the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries! Please stay and watch till the end!" Next to the elderly man sat another in white robes with a blue hat, tipped with white. He wore a veil over his faced that concealed it from the nose down. His eyes never left the Hokage's back as he stared intently at the leader. Sarutobi sat back down and glanced over to the man with a smile.

"What do you think, Kazekage-sama?" He questioned politely.

"I expect good things from the shinobi," the Kazekaga replied. Sarutobi nodded in enthusiasm, but inside he was analyzing the younger leader.

Down in the lower levels, Konan and Soar both stayed close to the back and against the wall. They kept their hoods up, Soar constantly pulling on his to assure himself the Anbu watching wouldn't notice him. Konan saw this and leaned into him, placing her head on his shoulder. She hummed into his neck and looked up into his eyes.

"You seemed worried," she said. The former Anbu surveyed the area once more.

"I just don't want to get caught," Soar answered back. He wanted to, at least, avoid as much conflict as possible. But if it were to arise, where he would have to fight, he wouldn't hesitate.' Not again...'

"Well, have you found the snake? His presence is close by." It was a few seconds before he finally nodded.

"You wouldn't like his position though." She removed her head and cocked it to the side. Soar rose a finger and pointed to the place where the Hokage and Kazekage sat. Konan's eyes went wide at this.

"You don't mean-?" The rogue ninja nodded. Konan clicked her teeth in annoyance." That slithering bastard..." Soar could feel the disgust radiating off of her. He grabbed her hand which shocked her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the concern in his eyes." Sorry..."

"It's fine."

 ** _"The first match between Neji Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki. Begin!"_ ** Soar shot towards the field to see a blonde boy in an orange jumpsuit standing opposite of another boy who, to Soar, resembled Hiashi. Long brown hair, white pupiless eyes, and a look of superiority.

"That's him. That's the boy," Soar announced to Konan. She looked down and saw the blonde kid with blue eyes and whisker marks. He didn't seem like much of a threat. They could easily capture him if they wanted to. But their orders were strict and they couldn't do it under all these eyes.

The two decided to just watch closely over the fight, taking close notes of his abilities, strengths, and weaknesses. He was an avid shadow clone user and it showed his large chakra reserves and stamina. He was durable as he could take a lot of hits and still be able to get back up. But what stood out most was his will. No matter how many times he was knocked down, taunted, and belittled, the boy stood again and again. He fought harder and harder until finally he reached a new state of power.

A new wave of chakra surged through the stadium, shocking everyone who was watching. Soar could see the powerful chakra radiating and the feeling he got from it was dark and evil.

 _'So, this is the Kyuubi's chakra,'_ came a voice. Soar's eyes shot up to nothing in particular.

 _'Shinigami?'_ He thought in question.

 _'Don't worry, this won't be an every day thing. I felt the wave of power and couldn't help but see what it was. I never expected to see Kurama again.'_ Soar knitted his brows.

 _'Kurama?'_

 _'Yes, that is the name of the Nine Tails.'_ Soar made sure to make a mental note. It was a few moments of silence, Soar having the tingling feeling in the back of his made. It must have been his unwanted friend still watching through his body.

 _'Got a good look?'_ He questioned sarcastically.

 _'I did,'_ he commented, completely ignoring the sarcasm _.' Well, I shall take my leave if there is nothing else. Have you decided on your destiny?'_ Soar smiled at the question.

 _'I have. I decided to protect Konan until the last **breath** leaves my body.'_ The Shinigami chuckled at this.

 _'You are a very interesting one indeed. You never cease to surprise me. I expected more on the domination side with your kind of power, but that decision is good too. Well, I shall go, don't die, my favorite child.'_ With that Soar could feel some kind of connection end and he focused back into the fights. The next two were interesting as one ended before it began and the other had one of the ninja forfeit. Soar thinned his lips at this.

 _'It seems these Genin don't know what it means to really wear those headbands anymore,'_ he thought with disappointment. It soon turned to confusion as he noticed the two fights, both had the Sand ninja close to unharmed _.' Or...there's a hidden meaning in all this.'_ The crowd around him grew silent and Soar looked back to see a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back. The chakra being released made the Akatsuki member narrow his eyes. Konan noticed this and followed his eyes to the red head.

"That's him?" She asked.

"Yeah. The jinchuuriki of the One Tails." Konan analyzed him as well, once again, not seeing much of a threat from him. He was strong but nothing she nor Soar couldn't handle.

Suddenly, a swirl of leaves appeared around the field and it compacted into a single area before bursting, revealing two figures. The first was a young man with jagged black hair in a black jumpsuit with a familiar clan symbol on the back. He had bandages around his arms and legs with blue sandals. Around his head was the signature blue headband. He was notoriously known as the last of his clan. Sasuke Uchiha.

Next to him was a tall, lean man. He had jagged white hair with a mask that covered his nose and mouth. He wore a long sleeve navy blue shirt with the original Jounin flak jacket with navy blue pants and sandals. He had steel plates gloves and his headband was moved to cover his left eye. Soar knew him too well as he was a prodigy in the Anbu like Itachi and himself. Kakashi Hatake.

The blonde boy appeared again, and the group, along with the referee, exchanged words before Kakashi and the boy left the ring, leaving the One Tails, Sasuke, and the proctor.

 ** _"The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Sand. Begin!"_** Soar felt a sudden pulse of energy and turned his attention to the Hokage's box. He saw Orochimaru, still disguised, eyeing the Hokage, almost analyzing for when to make a move. Soar narrowed his eyes at this but felt another pulse of energy from the field. He turned back to see, that in the matter of time he was staring, the Sand ninja had formed a giant sand shell and the Uchiha had his hand embedded inside it, lightning currents sparking throughout it.

What happened next came quickly. Orochimaru made a move for the Hokage and two more contestants, the other two Sand ninja, shot down and grabbed Gaara as his sand prison collapsed. Sound ninja throughout the area unveiled themselves from their disguises and casted a massive genjutsu that covered the entire stadium. Soar quickly grabbed Konan and released a burst of chakra that expelled the jutsu before it caught them and quickly left the stadium with Konan tight in his arms.

Soar still knew the area and decided to duck into a library, which was now empty because of the event. He flew into a few scrolls, scattering the papers and rolls everywhere. He was sure to cover his lover before the impact, letting her go once it was safe. Konan was taken by the whole event and looked at Soar for answers. He pulled down his cloak and ran his hand through his hair.

"Orochimaru attacked the Hokage. There's no opening for us to intercept him at the moment. If I had to guess, he has a full on invasion with hundreds of sound ninja behind him. If we attack now, we're asking for our cover to be blown." The kunoichi barely caught all of it and shook away her surprise as she started to analyze the situation. An explosion echoed at one of the walls and the ground shook from its power. Dust fell around them and books and scrolls fell from the high shelves. Konan shook away the shock and turned back to Soar.

"So we do nothing?" She asked. The former Anbu growled slightly as he narrowed his eyes.

"That's all we can do for now. We received the information on both Jinchuuriki's. Orochimaru is going to be a harder feat to accomplish now with his reckless invasion." Konan arched a brow. From what he said, Orochimaru's plan was almost flawless. There was no way he could fail.

"Reckless? It seems he had everything planned out. The stadium is asleep so there's practically no one who can protect the village. Almost all of the ninja in there were high ranking and even the Anbu seemed to have fell to the genjutsu." Soar glanced at her before he stood and walked towards the bluenette. He had a hard look in his eyes that made her shiver slightly.

"You don't know the Leaf, Konan. They won't fall so easily and even Orochimaru knows that. If anything, he's looking to stall until he can find something he's searching for. The question is what."

"Or _who_." Soar suddenly went wide eyed at that. He never assumed there'd be a "who", but who was it. The rogue ninja figured if he could find who, he could find the snake.

At that moment, the doors bursted open and three figures appeared at the door. They each wore cloaks with masks on their face of different characters or animals. The first, who wore a monkey mask, stepped forward. He was the biggest but didn't seem bulky, just tall.

"You there, come with..." He suddenly grew quiet to which Soar cursed at. He had taken his hoodie off, big mistake."...Captain, is that you?" Soar growled silently and grit his teeth. It seemed it was unavoidable, and as much as he hated it, he couldn't risk questioning, or capture. Konan was still behind him but her hood was still over her eyes. He had to make sure she was kept a secret as well. Knocking them out was inefficient as they saw his face. He flickered behind them and slit their throats with a kunai. Their bodies hit the floor and blood immediately began to pool around them.

Afterwards, he clutched his stomach as it wrenched and churned. This was it...the point where he betrayed his village. It was sickening for the moment but he'd get over it.

"Konan, we got to move."

 **Hope you enjoyed. Nothing else except I hope you don't mind the time skips. Later**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


	6. Abandoning What You Were

**Next update guys. I love the feedback so far and I hope that it continues to grow. With nothing else, enjoy. [Corruption fixed and story is back. Won't be as often as updates but I will never drop this story]**

Soar was struggling to keep the feeling down. He just took the biggest leap and killed members of his village. What made the feeling more sickening was that he _didn't_ hesitate. He knew he said that he wouldn't but he never expected himself to actually go through with it. He shook his head as he tried to push the thoughts aside. He looked back to see Konan in the same position as him, shocked.

"Konan, we have to go," he said. She snapped from her stupor, looking towards him in great confusion. The earth shook once more, gaining the Akatsuki members attention. Dust once again came down from the bookshelves and both members casted one last glance at each other before hurrying outside to the streets. Soar tried to sense the area to see who was around them. No one was in close proximity but he could sense the large amount of people heading to the few secret bunkers the Leaf possessed for such cases as today. If he had to guess, all ninja awake were to lead the civilians to safety while rag tag teams of others were to intercept the invaders.

Another tremor shot through the village, getting Soar to lose his footing but catch himself quickly. The library began to lean from the constant ruptures of the earth. Soar grabbed Konan's hand and quickly led her to another area of the village, pushing her into an alleyway.

"Soar, what's going on?" She asked in complete confusion. The rogue ninja tried to keep his sensing ability on high but with the constant tremors disrupting his concentration it was like static on a television. He casted quick glances from the alley way, the street still empty. He turned back to the blue haired kunoichi, who was still searching for an answer.

"I can't really say, but the Leaf won't be making any counter attacks any time soon," he claimed. Konan narrowed her eyes and lowered them in thought.

"Okay, so what are our options?" She asked. Soar took deep breaths as he sensed the area around him once more. He pinpointed specifically back to the stadium. He noticed a few Leaf ninja fighting off the Sound but the stadium lacked the two Jinchuurikis. Soar continued to search, trying to pinpoint where Orochimaru and the Third were, next. He found this large amount of energy that was disrupting him from a certain area. It was blocked shaped and he could pinpoint four, mid-Jounin level ninja holding the jutsu, three Anbu by its side. If he had to guess, it was a barrier, a strong one. Soar opened his eyes and sighed.

"The Jinchuurikis are gone, mostly likely outside the village and there's a giant disruption of chakra still within the stadium. If I had to guess, Orochimaru doesn't want any disruptions with what he's doing inside it." Another tremor shook the ground and a few roof tiles fell around the couple. Konan stood and looked over to Soar to see him staring at something. She followed his eyes and hers widened. From their position, the two could see the large Konaha wall. What had their attention was the large, two headed snake that just broke through it. Soar grit his teeth as the situation was becoming harder to control. The white snake was more crafty than he thought.

"What should we do?" Konan asked from behind him. Soar felt his fist clench tightly as he just glared at the large reptile heading towards the stadium. His loyalty was setting in to protect the village as he had done so many times before but he knew he couldn't fight the beast recklessly. It would draw too much attention, despite the lack of witnesses in the area, and one thing would lead to another before someone discovered it was his doing. At this point, there wasn't much he could do, he was stuck in hole with no way to climb out. What could he do...?

Soar's eyes shot open as realization suddenly hit him. The scrolls he read over the months, he had one jutsu he had just completed. It was one no one knew of, not even Konan, and if it worked, he could possibly stall for enough time to allow Konaha to regain its bearings for a counter assault. He turned to bluenette who was waiting for him.

"Konan, I need you with me. I'm going to require your chakra," he stated. The kunoichi was confused to his thinking but the look in her eyes was one she knew too well. It was one she trusted completely and she wasn't going to argue.

"Okay."

-XOXOXOXOX-

The two navigated through the village, growing closer and closer to the snake. Konan was curious of her lovers plans but he wasn't revealing anything to her. She kept close as the two hopped over a roof, giving that they were growing very close to the snake. The rubbling of it slithering its body through buildings and destroying the streets grew. Soar stopped as he began to look around, confusing Konan. He then shot up a tall building, leaving Konan to follow. She was still confused on whatever idea he was thinking as she reached the top.

Soar held the ram hand seal as he closed his eyes.

 **"Chakra Release: Beast Mode First Stage."** Konan saw as his chakra flared around him and two large black chakra wings, shaped in the form of an angels much like hers, appeared on his back. She looked on in awe as the more he concentrated the larger the wings flared.

"Konan, add your chakra now," she heard him say. His eyes were shut but he knew she was just behind him. He turned to her and held his hands out to her, not even peaking. She was still unsure of whatever he was planning but trusted him completely. She took his hands and closed her eyes to concentrate.

Slowly, she gave him her chakra, shivering as it was slowly taken. There was a warming feeling as Soar held her hands tighter, almost like he was sending her back a reassuring feeling. They didn't speak through the exchange but she could tell that he loved her by the amount of warmth she felt flowing through.

She felt him lean in and he kissed her softly, it was only for a second but she felt the strength behind it. He then pulled away from her, the warmth fading as he stepped towards the reptile that was now before them.

She noticed his wings, larger than ever, the wings no longer black but now a pure white. She could see from the corner of his eyes, he was in his Shinigami state as the black covered the white. He held up two fingers in a half ram seal.

 **"Light Imprisonment,"** he whispered. Konan barely heard him, confused to the jutsu name. This was one she had never heard before.

A bright white light began to shine below. She looked down to see a large circular seal wrap around the entire snake before a beam of light shot up, blinding her momentarily. She looked back after a moment and her eyes widened. She looked to see the beast, frozen in place. It wasn't moving at all, surrounded by an almost see through wall of light. She looked towards Soar to see his wings gone. He was panting hard, an exhausted expression clear on his face. No wonder he needed her chakra, it would have drained him completely to have trapped a creature at such a scale.

"Konan..." He heaved out. Her eyes snapped wider at her name.

"Soar, what was that-"

"There's no time *pant* to explain *pant*, this jutsu won't *pant* hold it for very long. Give or take *pant* fifteen minutes." He warned. The look on his face said it all and she couldn't help but want to get him out of its path but if she flew then their cover could possibly be blown.

"Konan, I need you to *pant* get me back to the s-stadium," Soar requested. Her eyes only widened more as she looked at him like he was insane. Was he trying to get himself killed.

"Soar, the stadium is still crawling with Leaf and Sound ninja," she warned.

"I know, but I've got a bad feeling about something." Konan saw the dark look in his eyes. She wrapped his arm around her shoulder, wrapping one of hers around his waist before taking off across the rooftops.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It took a few more minutes before Konan jumped in through a open hole in one of the walls...convenient. By that time, Soar could stand on his own. Surprisingly, he had all of his chakra again, probably from the Shinigami. He started to make his way towards the open stands. Konan could feel a sort of darkening feeling in the area as she followed. She made sure to keep close behind him, just in case something went wrong.

Once they exited the tunnel Konan began to scan the area, but surprisingly, the area was clear. There were no signs of ninja anywhere and it made her skeptical.

"Aarghh!"

Konan turned to face Soar to see him down to one knee, one of his hands covering his left eye.

"Soar, what happened?" She asked as she knelt to his side. He looked over towards her, carefully standing as his hand fell to his side again. He was lightly panting but it didn't seem as serious this time. He simply shook his head to rid himself of the slight pain.

"The jutsu broke and its loose again, but the Leaf has already started its counter attack so we held it off long enough." Konan was still worried for Soar, he was really pushing his new powers and it seemed to be draining him.

A loud thunder clap was suddenly heard, soon followed by the sound of beads jangling. Soar knew the beads sound as it reminded him of a fateful day. It was a day no Konaha ninja or civilian should ever forget. The day the Fourth Hokage died.

Soar's eyes shot up to the top of the stadium where a large rectangular prism stood. Inside it, Soar could make out two figures. One was the Third Hokage and the second...Orochimaru. Then, as if to capture the whole audience, Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, fell over. Orochimaru stood over his body with a face of pure disgust.

Soar's mind shut down. It wasn't like when Konan kissed him, no, this was the blank pause just before nucleur detonation. Soar's eyes were wide and his mouth was slack in complete and utter disbelief. He was beyond shock, beyond any emotion that could be used to describe this moment. Soar's loyalty to the Third went deeper than any other Anbu. He had always been there, by his side, joining Sarutobi through thick and thin. Even in the Kyuubi attack, he fought by his side and put his everything into each and every job.

The Third finally fell, his body hitting the ground. Soar swore he heard it, the Kage's heartbeat stopping. The man who this village looked up to, adored, and respected. His chakra seemed to pass through Soar, almost like he knew he was there. It sent a shiver up the rogue's spine. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was...dead.

-XOXOXOXOX-

It happened in flashes. Konan didn't know when it happened but one blink had her thrown into the wall. The next had the sky a dark purple with a cloud vortex above where she stood. Lightning crackled and thunder boomed. Konan strained to open her eyes. She felt a warm liquid fall down the side of her face. She slowly reached up and touched the spot, pulling back to see her fingers stained red. It was blood, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She looked up to see Soar and her eyes widened.

He now dawned a long white robed, ripped at the end of the sleeves and bottom hem. Beads were wrapped around his left hand and his katana was held tightly in his right. His skin looked paler and his hair grew longer and more jagged, the color changed to a pure white. His sclera was a pitch black and his eyes were now glowing blue, brighter than ever. Two, large, black wings sprouted from his back. Real wings. They were angelic with black feathers cascading around him, former a black ring. At the side of his head were two large ram horns, spiraling around before the ends jutted out in sharp spikes.

At that moment, the sound of glass shattering, filled the area and all eyes shot up to see to see the prism breaking. Konan couldn't even react before a large burst of chakra rushed over her like a gust of wind. She looked back and saw Soar gone, a small crater left where he stood.

He reached the top where the barrier once was to see Orochimaru and four Sound ninja surrounding him.

 **"You..."** The rogue ninja seethed. The five turned to Soar and they all visually paled. The largest of them arched a brow despite his fear.

"What the-?" A fist connected to the first of the ninja, a fat and sort of balding boy, sending him flying through the forest area behind him. He crashed through several trees before hitting the last one hard, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He wasn't dead, Soar made sure of that, but he had many broken bones and ruptured organs.

Soar turned back to see Orochimaru and his subordinates, all with fear in their eyes.

 **"Orochimaru, this will be your end. What you just did was the biggest mistake of your life."** The white snake sannin was in complete fear. Thanks to the old man, he no longer had usage of his arms to cast jutsu and his three remaining ninja were no match to defeat...whatever this was.

Soar touched the roof as he rose his sword.

 **"Wind Style: Deaths Whisper,"** he muttered before swinging his blade down. A large current of wind shredded from the blade, destroying the building as it neared the sannin.

"Sakon!" Orochimaru shouted. The one with blueish-grey hair stepped forward, tossing Orochimaru to the six armed male. The boy then bit both his thumbs and slammed his hands to the ground.

 **"Summoning Jutsu!"** He shouted. Three large gates shot up from puffs of smoke, the four remaining members taking quick cover behind it. The gates were thick and reinforced, possibly to survive most attacks.

 **"Break,"** Soar whispered. The gates all grew cracks within them, making the fours eyes widened. The attack then burst through, like the gates weren't there, forcing them to jump to avoid the attack.

 _'W-what is this power?!'_ Orochimaru thought.

 **"The power to take you into the deepest pits of hell,"** came a whisper. The group turned around and their eyes widened to the fullest extent. There behind them, was the being, looking at them with so much hatred. **" You won't escape me, White Snake."** Soar cocked back a fist, the six armed male twisting his body in front of Orochimaru's. The descendant's fist connected to the back of the the Sound ninja, sending him and Orochimaru back into the stadium, crashing through, not only the roof, but the Kage's box and into the middle of the field.

The remaining two Sound ninja hurried to Orochimaru. They reached him to see their partner was severely injured, like the first, and Orochimaru was barely alive himself.

Soar threw the large ninja towards them as he floated down to the field. The last two ninja picked up their fallen comrades and Orochimaru as they looked back at him with complete fear.

The Akatsuki member rose his hand to the sky, placing his palm upwards as a violent lightning strike hit his hand. His whole arm covered in lightning as a bright white ball began to form. The stadium began to shake and chunks of earth started to lift from around the group of ninja as the ball expanded.

 **"Orochimaru,"** Soar called as he glared down at him. The snake sannin looked back, fear shown in his face. **" This will be your grave."**

Before Soar could launch the massive attack, he was tackled by an unknown figure. He was surprised at how fast it moved but once he saw the paper wings, his eyes widened. There, hugging him tightly, crying into his chest, was Konan. She was squeezing him tight to where he felt himself straining to breath. He could feel her heart beat, beating hard and fast. Her fist were clenched tightly to the back of his robe.

"Soar...please, stop this. I'm begging you...its not worth what you're going through. All I can see is the pain and anguish in your eyes and I hate seeing you like this. _Please_..." She was begging him, her pleas growing softer the more she repeated herself. Soar felt a pit at the bottom of his stomach and it was thick. He felt he made a huge mistake a crossed the line.

He looked down towards the field to see Orochimaru and his goons gone. His eyes softened and he turned back to Konan as he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him. He slowly closed his eyes and rested his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry, Konan..." It was then that he opened his eyes and noticed the gash on her forehead. His eyes shot open as he pulled her back to see the dry blood down her face." K-Konan...when did..." He went silent. She looked at him with saddened eyes as she moved her hand to touch the wound, wincing at the soft action.

"It was when you transformed into...this," she said, staring blankly at him. Soar couldn't shake off the large slap of regret he just received. His girlfriend...his lover...the one who he promised to always protect. He had hurt her. It wasn't life threatening but he still hurt her and that was more than enough.

He only held her tighter as he felt sick to his stomach. This wasn't like when he killed the Anbu members back in the library. He got over that. But this sickening feeling, it was beyond anything he did before. No amount of betrayal could compare to the amount of remorse and regret he felt he did to the one he loved. He could feel his grip tightening on her and she released a strained gasp as she felt him pull her deeper into his embrace.

"Konan, please forgive me," he whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened as her tears slowed and she looked up into his eyes. His eyes were lost and blank, filled with hurt. Was it because of the gash? She only looked back as she loosened her hold on him.

Slowly, he reverted back to his original state, his hair shortening, his horns and wings receding, his robe reverting back to his clothing, the cloak and hood returning over his eyes. Konan held him tight as she now carried the weight of both of them.

"You there!" Came a shout. They both turned to see five Anbu members, in different cloaks and masks, prepped to fight." You'll be coming with us...wait, those wings..." The one in the dog mask was staring hard at Konan, the blue haired kunoichi cursing. He suddenly tensed and took a defensive stance." Anbu, they are Akatsuki!" He warned. A gasp was heard from the others before, they too, took on defensive stances, pulling swords and kunais.

Soar sighed as he casted one last glance towards Konan, seeing her worried face. He then turned back as he grabbed the edge of his hood. Konan saw this and quickly grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure about this...?" She questioned in a hushed tone. Soar gave her a kind look in his eyes as he removed her hand.

"I can't ask for your forgiveness for breaking my promise, but I don't care if they know I'm with you, as a rogue." He then removed his hood and turned to the group. Their eyes widened and mouths slackened as they looked at the man above them.

"S-Soar-sama..." The same dog mask muttered in disbelief. So many questions ran through the entire teams heads as their most loyal leader and strongest fighter, was now an Akatsuki. They heard of a mission he was doing for the Third Hokage, but never in a million years would they have guessed he'd go off and join a group like the Akatsuki. It was completely preposterous but here he was, helping out an SS-rank criminal. It seemed like a genjutsu of some sort for kicks but they knew it was real.

Soar turned back to Konan, taking her hands in his. He gave her a silent look, explaining his thoughts with his eyes. The bluenette nodded her head after a few moments before she released him and the rogue Leaf ninja hit the ground.

"Anbu, you should focus more on your dead Hokage. Not my partner or I," he stated with a hardened gaze. A few of the ninja stiffened.

"The...Hokage is dead?" One in a rat mask asked in complete disbelief. This caused Soar to clench his fist. His teeth grit as his chakra started to flare, scaring the ninja before him.

"What kind of Anbu doesn't know of their Hokage's status?! When you agree to join the Anbu, you pledge yourself to protect the Hokage at all costs. You put his life before yours for the betterment of the village but instead, none of you were there to protect him and it disgusts me. Exactly what reason do you have to explain this?" The masked ninja were fearful of the rogue and backed up cautiously of his enraged chakra pulse.

"I-It was Danzo, he had us-" A fist connected to the mask, shattering it and, at the same time, sending the ninja flying back, bouncing multiple times against the ground.

 _"Danzo? **Danzo?!**_ You listened to the former ROOT leader? You respond to the Hokage, not that old, ignorant, fool! You see what that got you as now your Hokage has fallen!" Soar was now utterly pissed. His teeth were growing into fangs, easily seen with how ferociously he grit his teeth, his eyes reverting to their black and blue. The Anbu still tried to calm the Akatsuki member.

"S-Soar-sama, Hokaga-sama wanted you to take his place in his time of passing...p-please, reconsider all of this," they tried in one final plea. Soar didn't even flinch at the request. He only pulled his katana and funneled a large portion of his chakra into the blade making it shine a pitch black.

"No. I won't become Hokage to the village who abandons their leaders," he said darkly, raising his blade. **" Wind Style: Deaths Whisper!"** He swung his blade down and, just like before, a powerful wind current destroyed the field as it shot towards the Anbu. They had no reaction except pure horror as it tore through them, shredding their bodies until they were nothing but limbs, organs, and blood, mixed on the ground and scattered about the entire arena. The last Anbu slowly rose, turning back before his eyes widened. He covered his mouth before convulsing on the ground. He turned back to see Soar standing before him, looking down at him with a hard gaze. The Anbu was fearful of his life the longer he stared into the dark and blue eyes. It was like the Shinigami himself was standing before him. His life flashed before his eyes and it only made him more fearful of what was to come.

Soar gave him one last glance before turning and heading back to Konan. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him. Black wings appeared from his back and wrapped around both of them before they disappeared in a burst of black feathers.

-XOXOXOXOX-

Soar and Konan had arrived back at the hideout and reported back to Pein. He wasn't pleased with what Orochimaru had done and him escaping was highly possible, being who he was. He dismissed them after hearing the reports of the Nine Tails and One Tails, sitting back in his seat as be now contemplated what would be the organizations next move.

After that day, Konan saw less of Soar as he hid in his room, avoiding her, not even wanting to talk. She tried to give him distance due to what happened on the mission taking a large toll on him. A week passed and she found herself growing worried for him. Her heart was wrenching and every time she went to go see him, he was gone before she got there, black feathers always covering his bed. She started to feel the tears welling in her eyes and heart wrenching pain that was his distancing from her.

She knew why he was like this. She had forgiven him but it seemed he hadn't forgiven himself and it seemed there was no chance of him doing it soon. She was running out of time before her heart would collapse on itself. She needed to find Soar. Just to hear his voice or to at least know he was okay.

"If you're looking for him, he's in his room," came a voice. Konan turned to see a man with long orange hair, tied in a high ponytail walking down the hall. He had piercings and the same rippled eyes, just like Pein. He was slightly taller than Pein. This new man was dressed in the Akatsuki cloak, it only stretching to just below his knees, showing his shin guard and black sandals.

"Why are you using your summoning vessel, Pein?" Konan asked him.

"I have the others on a mission at the moment, including the main body. This vessel was not needed, so he shall take the place of the first Pein until it returns."

"I see." The origami user looked towards the ground, her eyes filled with pain and longing. The new Pein easily noticed this and stepped forward.

"Konan, go to him," he said. She looked up at him with eyes that showed she was deeply hurt.

"Each time I try to confront him, he teleports before I get close," she replies.

"I wouldn't be so sure this time." She looked at him, seeing the same blank face, but in his eyes he was smiling and she felt a tinge of hope fill her.

"But...how are you so sure?" She questioned, doubt flooding over once more. The look in the leader's eyes never changed.

"Just call it a hunch."

Konan didn't need any more reassurance as she took off down the hall, letting her pain lead her to the one man who could heal it and make it go away. Pein watched as she disappeared down the hall, chuckling quietly to himself.

 _'Konan, you've experienced a pain far greater than mine. And I couldn't stand to see you that way.'_

-XOXOXOXOX-

Soar sat patiently on the bed as he awaited the one he had been avoiding. He didn't want to face her but knew that it was inevitable. What could he do though? What could he expect but for her to be furious with him. She might not even want to be with him after this, and he could understand why. He just hoped he didn't hurt her to where she really would never love again. He couldn't bare the pain to see he was the cause of her to lose all emotion and become a husk of emotions that he use to be.

The door flew open, revealing a panting Konan. Her hair was no longer in a bun and was freely hanging down her face. Her eyes were dull and lack the luster they use to. Soar almost lost it when he saw her like that and wanted to end his life then and there.

What had he done to her...? She wasn't the beautiful and strong woman she usually was. Hurt was seen clearly in her eyes and the change in her body stature showed she lacked sleep and was filled with pain to the core. Soar started to tremble as he felt both sadness and rage. He hated himself for doing this to her and felt as his fist tightened.

His eyes suddenly shot open as he felt arms wrap around him and hug him tight. He looked over to see Konan's face resting on his shoulder. He was shocked. Had she forgiven him? Why so easily? He hurt her and knew that she, out of anyone, didn't deserve it.

The two sat in silence, both having a multitude of thoughts running through their head. Soar had to break the ice as the questions were eating at him.

"Konan..." He found himself saying. His mouth wouldn't form any more words and his voice immediately cut after that.

"Why?" He heard her. He could only bury his face in her shoulder but she pulled him back, grabbing his face with her hands." Why?!" She asked louder.

"I-I don't know..." He stuttered. Tears welded up in her eyes as she only stared back at him.

"Soar, I've been hurting on the inside all this time, and I know you are too. Please, tell me why. I know you know." Soar inaudibly gasped. He grit his teeth slightly.

"I hurt you, Konan. In more ways than one. I promised to always protect you, but not only did I fail, but it was I who hurt you." Soar's eyes fell as he tried to look at the floor." And now...looking at your condition, I've hurt you emotionally too."

A loud slap echoed through the room. Soar's eyes widened as his cheek stung, pretty badly. He looked up to see Konan, tears falling but anger filling her eyes.

"Of course you did! However, the physical injury is nothing compared to the emotional! This gash will heal but without you, the emotional pain won't." Her voice lowered to a soft tone at the last sentence. She was torn inside and he could see it in her eyes as they softened. She still claimed to want to be with him, but...

"Why?" He said as his bangs fell over his eyes. She looked at him confused." Why do you want to be with me despite all I did to you?" Her eyes fell as she looked down at the man before her. He was in just as much pain as she was, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. She cupped his face in her hands and lifted his face to hers. He saw her smile and could see love fill her eyes but there still was the piece of pain left.

"It's because I love you, Soar." She finally said it. His eyes widened fully. In the months they had been together, they never said those words. Sure, they thought it, and yeah, they called each other "lovers" but neither of them ever actually said those three words together. Soar felt the unbearable pain in his heart, calling for him to embrace her, to kiss her, to...return his feelings. Tears started to fall from his eyes. They stung and trickled slowly down his face. He didn't know the last time since he cried but it felt good in some way. The warm feeling of the tears gave way to all his other emotions. He had to tell her.

The rogue slowly reached up and placed a hand to her cheek. It was warm and he felt it radiating off of her, warming him.

"Konan," he started. She hummed as her eyes lidded." I love you too." She smiled brightly before she leaned in and kissed him softly. It was a tender kiss, the pain fading from their hearts as the two pushed more and more love into each second they stayed connected to the point they were squeezing the other tightly.

After a few more minutes, they finally broke, and Konan took her spot, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Soar was going to question it but one look from the kunoichi and he smiled before nuzzling into the top of her head.

"I love you, Konan."

"I love you too, Soar."

The two decided to let the silence take them as their broken hearts mended and all their pains began to fade away. It was to the point where both were drowsy that Konan spoke up.

"If you try to avoid me ever again, I'll kill you," she said sleepily, a smile on her face. Soar chuckled softly as he pulled her closer into him.

"Yes, Love."

 **Lot to take in, yes. I wanted to keep the story following the story line but at some points there will be slight changes but nothing severe. Anyways, review and cant wait to see you all next time.**

 _ **-stormgreywolf**_


End file.
